


Cops and Robbers in Love

by AnimeLover416



Category: EXO
Genre: GiverJongin GiverYifan CarrierSehun CarrierJunmyeon ProtectiveYifan CopJongin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: Kim Jongin is a beat cop with the hope of getting the promotion to detective. Jongin receives an almost impossible to solve case, hit with the chance of a promotion Jongin also gets hit with a chance at love.Oh Sehun is a coffee shop worker who gets a spontaneous date with a cop that appeared in his life.A tale of whirlwind romance and danger coming at them from all sides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting from AFF

Sehun had just reached home after a long day of work. "I'm home ge," he shouted out to his older half-brother, Yifan.

Yifan appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and greeted him. "How was work today, Hun?" 

"It was good, I got a date with a cop next week Saturday. He was so sweet and cute." He said enthusiastically. 

Yifan, being the overprotective brother he is frowned. "No dates. You're not dating until you get married." 

Sehun just smiled sweetly at Yifan. Ding Sehun pulled out his phone and saw a message from Jongin. 

From Jongin: Hey hottie, I'm waiting for you to text me the address, who knows, I might drop by earlier. 

Sehun smiled about to send a response when his phone was snatched from his hands. "GE!" He shouted when he saw Yifan reading the message. 

Yifan held the phone out of reach, typing something before handing it back to Sehun. 

Sent: Sorry, wrong number.

"Ugh," Sehun groaned. Time to put his texting into power.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Jongin was your everyday police officer. He was hoping to be promoted to detective and that was how he ended up here. 

 

"Kim, there's a new case on the Mafia . You want that promotion so badly, well, solve this and it's all yours." The captain of the police said. "This is all the information that we've gotten. You have six months." He continued as he slid over a small folder. 

 

Normally, Jongin would be ecstatic over the prospect of a promotion but this was ridiculous. H the hell was he supposed to get a promotion if he had no information to go on this case. They were basically waving a carrot stick in front of his face with no intention of actually giving it to him. 

 

"Yes, captain. I'll do my best." Jongin solemnly said. He took the folder offered to him and walked out of the captain's office. 

 

As Jongin sat down he felt his mood plummeting and a headache coming on. He opened the folder to go through the content. 

 

New Mafia case 

Overtook the crime ring in central city 

75 deaths occurred already 

No correlation between way of death except for one mark, an insignia of sorts

New drugs circulating the streets 

No names for these drugs 

Drugs causing seizures and overdoses by the dozens 

Mafia ring leader said to be Russian 

 

Jongin slammed the folder shut. How the hell was he supposed to figure out the case with this shit. It was all extremely basic information that applied to almost all Mafia cases. The only information that was relevant was the insignia and there were no damn pictures attached so Jongin didn't even know what the insignia looked like. 

 

At least he had six months to figure this out. His captain was gracious enough to give him some hope because he knew trying to solve this case was like screwing yourself, just can't happen. 

 

Jongin rubbed at his temples and squeezed at the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. He needed a cup of coffee and some fresh air. 

 

Now, normally, Jongin would just get coffee from downstairs in the police station but he felt like he needed the air of he was going to suffocate or explode. 

 

He grabbed his car keys and headed into his car. While he was driving, he was just looking around to find a nice quaint looking coffee shop, no big names. He needed somewhere he could relax and unwind, allowing the coffee aroma to surround him. No noises. 

 

He spotted a little coffee shop off to the corner of the street. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. 

 

As he stepped out of his car, locking it, he spotted the most gorgeous carrier inside the coffee shop handing someone their order. It seemed like his gut instinct was extremely good. He had this insane urge to make this carrier his. 

 

The carrier had beautiful black hair, narrow eyes, a small nose, and nicely shaped lips, neither small nor big. Jongin was sure they would fit nicely against his own lips. 

 

As Jongin's eyes travelled down he noticed the worker was wearing a baby blue apron that was tied right around his waist, accentuating his beautiful shape. It was almost strange for a carrier to have such a broad torso and shoulders but looking at his thin, delicate shape and his hips and ass, it was clear that he was indeed a carrier. 

 

Jongin found himself mesmerized by those long legs, he could feel himself drooling. He was frozen to the spot just staring but realized that he needed to move or else people might file a complaint against him. 

 

He walked into the coffee shop, appreciating the small chimes the door made. He walked in and sat down a table, looking at the menu. 

 

The gorgeous carrier came to Jongin's table, score, Jongin thought. The carrier looked down at him with a small smile that only made him more gorgeous and asked, "What would you like? Or have you not decided yet?"

 

And Kim Jongin, 28 and something years old, opened his mouth and said, "Your name and number. Or is that not available?" Smoothly and professionally as if he does this all the time. Holy shit! What just came out of my mouth? I probably sound like some playboy douchebag. What is this hottie doing to me already?

 

"Excuse me?!" The hottie asked in utter confusion and befuddlement. "I know I sound like such a douchebag and I promise I don't do this often. It's just that you're too gorgeous for your own good and I couldn't concentrate and that horrific sentence just happened to slip out of my mouth." Jongin babbled with his head down and fingers fidgeting.

 

The hottie giggled, and his laughter sounded more like chimes than the ones on the door. It was a magical sound. "My name is Sehun." He finally said. Jongin's head shot up and a creepy grin broke out on his face. "HI SEHUN!" He shouted excitedly. 

 

Sehun just giggled again. "As for my number, well can I have your phone." Under normal circumstances Jongin would never hand over his phone to any stranger he just met, he knew too many cases of stolen phones or hacks being implanted that way. But he had never pulled out his phone that fast and handed it to someone. "Here you go." 

 

Sehun played with the device for two seconds before handing it back to Jongin. Jongin looked confused and crestfallen before Sehun simply said, "Password." Oh. 

 

He put in the password and opened his contacts before clicking on create new contact and handing the phone back to Sehun. Sehun quickly typed something and then handed it back. He looked like he pressed the call button and a ring came from Sehun's apron pocket before he ended it and gave Jongin his phone back. 

 

"Now I have your number as well. I just need your name." He said slyly. 

 

Jongin nodded before blurting out, "Kim Jongin, sir." Shiiiiiit, now he probably thinks I'm a weirdo. I surely scared him off this time. Police training screwed me. "Okay Mr. Kim Jongin. How about we meet for a date next Saturday at 8 if that's okay with you." Sehun said. "Yes, it's definitely okay with me." He replied

 

Thank the gracious heavens. Jongin still had a chance and now he had a date with this uber hottie. "You know, you're awfully cute for a giver. I find it endearing." Sehun broke Jongin out of his thoughts. Jongin just stared at him. Yup I'm making a great first impression. "You're awfully tall and smouldering for a carrier. I find that sexy." Jongin replied. 

 

Sehun just smiled at him. "Now, would you like to order anything because I am working. I'll send you my address later on." He said. Jongin looked down at the menu again before closing it. "I'll just have a regular coffee, black. Please and thank you." Sehun nodded going to get the order.

 

Sehun returned shortly after with the drink and gave it to Jongin who was preparing to leave. He was technically on working hours right now and he needed to get started on that case, he had already wasted enough time. 

 

"I'll be going back to work now." Jongin told Sehun. "Sehun simply walked over to Jongin sliding his hand across Jongin's chest. "I can see that. I love a man in uniform and I'll be waiting on Saturday for you." Sehun said, ending it with a kiss to Jongin's cheek before he pushed Jongin out the front door waving at him. 

 

What did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

After Yifan had attempted to ruin Sehun's dating life, Sehun locked himself away in his room and sat down on his bed. 

 

Sent: Sorry, that was my older brother being an asshole. This is Sehun from the coffee shop. You know the 'gorgeous and smouldering' carrier. 

 

From Jongin: Ah, yes. This is Jongin, the utterly adorable giver. So the address dear hottie. I need to make sure you won't swindle me out of the date you promised. :D

 

Sent: it's xxx xxx Rd. Make sure to pick me up at 8. I finish my shift for that day at 7. 

 

From Jongin: That's perfect. I finish at 6:30 on Saturdays. I'll have enough time to get ready and pick you up. 

 

Sent: I hope your police training is top notch. My brother will be home and he's awfully protective. It's annoying but endearing. He'll try to intimidate you and you're just so cute! 

 

From Jongin: Thank you! You're adorable yourself. I think I should be able to handle your brother. As long as your parents aren't as protective as your brother. I can only handle one protective family member at a time. 

 

Sent: My parents passed away when I was 15. It's only Yifan; my brother and me.

 

From Jongin: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring something like that up. If it's any consolation, I don't know my birth parents. I have some great adoptive parents though. 

 

Sent: I'm sorry too, I'm glad you have someone in your life. 

 

From Jongin: Me too! The mood just dropped and I'm feeling sad that I probably made you sad, sooo... Send me nudes 

 

Sent: ... ? 

 

From Jongin: I thought that would either make you mad or laugh. Either way it would get your mood to change. Of course there was also the possibility of you actually sending nudes, which would be great. 

 

Sent: You know, I believed you earlier when you claimed you weren't a douchebag but I'm not so sure now. 

 

From Jongin: I promise I'm not. In person I'm a lot more bashful. However, when it gets late and the fact that I'm texting, it's making me a little more shameful. 

 

Sent: Haha! I'm like that too. I feel like everyone just gets more shameful at night. 

 

From Jongin: Lol. So are you working tomorrow?

 

Sent: Yeah, I start at 8:00 am tomorrow. 

 

From Jongin: Perfect! So I'll see you tomorrow. I need my morning coffee before work. Maybe a little more ;) 

 

Sent: Maybe, just maybe Mr. Kim. 

 

From Jongin: Alright then, I gotta start getting into my nighttime routine. Also, I want to leave you wanting more.

 

Sent: Mm, I'm wanting alright. Lol see you tomorrow.

 

Sehun turned off his phone and came out of his room. He went into the kitchen to see Yifan had made dinner for them both. It was his day after all. Sehun helped himself to his dinner and then cleaned up a little. 

 

Afterwards he went to sit down and watch his show with Yifan. Buddy vs Duff came on and they began to watch, drooling over all the sweet desserts. 

 

Shortly after Sehun made his way to bed only to see a text from Jongin. 

 

From Jongin: Sleep well Sehun. 

 

Sent: You too. Sweet dreams.

 

Sehun went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

 

\---

 

When Sehun awoke he felt refreshed and happy. He got ready for work, making breakfast for Yifan and him. He left while Yifan was still sleeping since he didn't have to go into work for another hour and hopped on the bus. 

 

By the time Sehun got into work and started setting up, he began to get anxious, constantly looking at the door to see when Jongin would arrive. 

 

Around 8:15, Jongin walked in, looking sharp in his uniform. Sehun beamed at him and beckoned him over, the cafe was rather slow at this time. Lunch hour was their rush hour. Jongin came forward and ordered his coffee, this time with milk and sugar. Sehun left to go make and when he returned, Jongin paid and then leaned over the counter, kissing Sehun square on the lips. 

 

"That's for yesterday. You caught me so off guard." Jongin said. Sehun smiled, bringing his hand up to touch his lips. "Usually, I kiss after a first date, not before." Sehun told Jongin. 

 

Jongin laughed at that. "Yeah, that makes both of us. There's just something different about you that makes me wanna break every rule in the book." Sehun looked scandalized, "Says the police officer, whose supposed to enforce those rules!" 

 

"Alright, I gotta head into work. So I'll be leaving now but expect to see me everyday until our date. It's Tuesday so that means we have have 3 more days before Saturday." Jongin said.

 

"How do you even know if I'll be working on all those days, if I have morning shift?" Sehun inquired cutely. "Hmm let's see, I don't." Jongin replied easily. "I work every morning except Saturday and I have the day off on Friday's." Sehun answered. "Now I know. See you every morning except Friday and Saturday then." Jongin said as he walked towards the door. 

 

Jongin left the shop with a small wave directed at Sehun who returned it and then went back to work. 

 

As Jongin arrived at his work building, he couldn't help but feel dejected. What the hell was he supposed to do with this shit case? He went upstairs to his office to start looking into past Mafia issues. 

 

He had access to different files and began looking in the archive pulling said files. As he went through everything, most unrelated he found a few pertaining to his case. 

 

One such file enlisted information on the insignia, mentioning the same issue of not having the same kill method. There was a picture of the insignia, a lotus withering in a fire. Strange, Jongin wondered why a lotus, and why it was on fire. 

 

He also found some more information from this, seems like the Mafia group was named Macha and had been running for 30-something years. They had gone quiet 12 years ago for unknown reasons and had now resurfaced making them seem like a new group. 

 

Jongin pulled some more files out of the archive under the name of the Macha group. Suddenly, this case didn't seem so impossible, Jongin now had some more solid information to go off of. 

 

He sat down at his desk and began analyzing the case files. There was the big kahuna, his name was not given but he was called the Macha Bear, or just 'bear.' He was the one who supplied the drugs to the field. If he was still running the operation this information could be crucial and extremely valuable. 

 

The Macha were based off of a family based operation so it's likely that it's still being run by bear or someone else in the family. If Jongin could do some digging on this bear character, he might be able to retrieve further information. 

 

Ding Jongin could hear his phone text notification going off. He grabbed his phone to turn it off but halted when he saw a photo attachment sent from Sehun. He quickly opened it only to see a picture of Sehun making a sultry face and biting at his lip. 

 

Why? Jongin thought. There was also a text.

 

From Sehunnie (Sehun saved his name, don't ask): An apology for the lack of nudes yesterday. 

 

Jongin just sent back a picture of him with a raised eyebrow. He saw that it was opened and there was no further reply. He turned his phone off and continued perusing the files. 

 

He decided that the bear person was a lead and he needed to follow it. He went online and began looking up the Macha Mafia. There was an article that popped up, written 12 years ago when they had disappeared. 

 

As Jongin quickly read it, he realized exactly who these people were. The article basically talked about how a detective almost brought down their whole operation before he and his wife were brutally murdered leaving behind two children. Although the detective had been killed he had accumulated enough evidence to force the Macha into hiding. 

 

Jongin remembered this detective from when he had been much younger then and came to visit the police station to see his uncle. Jongin's uncle who was a cop was Jongin's inspiration for becoming a cop although he was now retired. 

 

Jongin decided he had to pay his uncle a visit and ask him about this detective. He would have to wait for a while though, his uncle and cousins had gone on a small family vacation. They would be back Saturday, so Jongin would visit them Sunday. 

 

Jongin figured he had gained some hope for the day but he needed to start finding more information if he had a shot, he also couldn't just wait for Sunday to roll around. 

 

He continued looking through the files for now. 

 

Attached were pictures of the mangled bodies that the Mafia left behind. It was gruesome but nothing that Jongin wasn't used to. Each of them had the insignia of the lotus stamped onto the left side of their hip for some strange reason.

 

Jongin figured that this insignia had more meaning than everyone thought or that it let on. He would have to start cracking down to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun was getting ready for his date with Jongin, who had upheld his promise to visit the cafe every morning on days that Sehun was working. Friday came by with them exchanging lazy texts to each other about their day and the occasional photo of what they were doing, which consisted of Sehun sending pictures of him cooking or watching TV and Jongin surrounded by endless case files.

It was Saturday and the morning started late for Sehun who chose to wake up late since his shift was in the evening. He had went to work like any other day and it was uneventful. That is until he reached home, and started getting ready for his date. Yifan was nowhere to be seen, thank god, that would have been an endless war of Yifan insisting Sehun not go on the date and Sehun ultimately going but being late.

He stood in front of his closet and pondered what to wear. Since he left the date idea completely up to Jongin he didn't know what to dress for, so he decided to ask Jongin. Jongin's reply was to 'dress casual.'

Sehun donned black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt that hugged his form and showed off his lithe but untypically lean and delicately muscled body. He decided to throw on a leather jacket to go for sultry and lined his eyes in black. He figured it might have been too much black for a date but at least it was all one shade of black and did not look mismatched or weird.

He sat down and waited for Jongin to pick him up. It was around 7:55 pm by now. Sehun decided to pack up and keep warm the food he had cooked earlier. He had already cleaned the kitchen and left food out for Yifan. By the time Sehun had packed away the food, leaving out enough for Yifan to eat and cleaning up, the buzzer to his apartment rang.

He answered it and heard, "Hey babe, it's Jongin. Wanna come down now?" Sehun pressed the intercom, "Be right down...babe." and grabbed his keys before running down the stairs, the elevator seemed to take too long to come.

As soon as he opened the door and met fresh cold air, he was wrapped in a pair of strong arms and surrounded by a minty scent. Jongin pulled back and held his face only to press their lips together shortly. "Hey." Sehun breathed. "Hey." Jongin answered with a smirk before stepping back. Sehun finally got a good look at Jongin now. He was wearing a pair of regular jeans that happened to fit nice and snug around his strong, thick thighs, a normal white v-neck and a white leather jacket over top. That must be hard to keep clean. Sehun thought about the jacket.

"Let's go, time is wasting." Jongin said while leading the way to a motorcycle? Sehun absolutely adores motorcycles and always wanted to ride one. "Eek!" He let out. Jongin looked back at him, worried, "Are you scared? I don't normally ride a bike but I just had one laying around and I thought that it would be good to take you out on. That you'd like it but if you're scared I can go and get my car and come back to get you so that you can be comfortable because I just want you to be comfortable." Jongin let out in a rant.

Sehun chuckled, "No, it's perfect. I always wanted to ride a bike but my brother never let me. He said that they're nothing but overpriced death traps. I would love to ride on one. Especially if it means I'll get to cling on to you." Sehun ended with a little wink.

Jongin looked absolutely gleeful. "Well then, hop on for the ride of your life. And this is most definitely not a deathtrap, I drive very carefully and if anything I have my portable police siren with me so I can always clear the road for a safer drive."

"Jongiiiiin! You can't abuse the police siren like that. It's meant for catching criminals and warning civilians to steer clear. Although I think the thought of it is extremely romantic." Sehun smiled cutely.

“I solemnly promise from here on out I will not abuse my power. Not that I ever have before, but like I said, you make me want to break every rule in the book.”

“I am the rulebook, there will be no breaking of any rules.” Sehun strictly told Jongin. “Okay, now hop on.” jongin said, jumping on the bike and lifting up the brace. He balanced both his feet on the ground holding the bike steady for Sehun to get on.

Sehun easily jumped up and wrapped hands tightly around Jongin’s lower waist. Jongin turned on the engine and took off slowly.

Sehun could feel the wind whipping on his face and it went from a satisfying chill to an uncomfortable cold. Boy was he glad that he walked with his jacket.

Soon they reached to a plaza and Jongin stopped in.

“We’re here.” He announced killing the engine. Sehun hopped off the bike first before Jongin pulled out the stop and hopped off as well, tossing his keys into his jacket pocket.

“Where exactly is here?” Sehun questioned, looping arms with Jongin and holding him close while attempting to comb his hair with his free hand’s fingers. It wasn’t working that well but Sehun figured he could rock that messy, teased hair look.

They stepped into a door and were welcomed by an arcade. “I really hope you like it. I kind of figured that you weren’t a fine dining and super uptight scene. Not that you don’t look elegant and that you’re too lowclas for fine dinin-” Sehun placed his finger over Jongin’s lips effectively shutting him up. “As much as I appreciate how cute your rambling is, shut up. I love it! And you were exactly right about me, I’m not offended. How about I kick your ass in some skee ball now?”

They played skee-ball and Sehun was pleasantly surprised at how good Jongin was, although he lived up to his promise of kicking Jongin’s ass.

They then ran to the shooting games and tried to out aim each other. Jongin, being a police officer obviously had amazing aim and shot 100% but Sehun wasn’t so far behind. “My father taught me. I’m also naturally quite a straight shooter.” Was all the explanation that Jongin was supplied with, along with a shrug and an overly exaggerated wink.

By the time they were done playing only a few of the shooting games, they had accumulated so many tickets. Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hand and excitedly dragged Sehun over to a stand. There was a cute little brown puppy that upon seeing, Sehun said, “It looks like a doggie version of you Jongin!” Jongin being a dog lover wasn’t the least bit offended and decided to cash in his tickets to get one for Sehun.

Sehun hugged it close to him and then gave Jongin a small peck on his cheek. “Thank you baby. I’ll sleep with it every night.”

Jongin could feel himself becoming flustered, “Wouldn’t the real thing be better?” Jongin tried to recover. Sehun nodded but still said, “This is a great replacement though.”

Their night came to a close in a small diner after they had their fun of games. Sehun gave Jongin his own white stuffed dog he named Vivi. They sat in the diner, accompanied by their companions.

“So, pineapple on pizza or not?” Jongin asked. “Mm, I have no preference. I don’t get it on mine but I don’t care if there is.”

Jongin made a disgusted face before composing himself. “I can learn to accept you but it will be a tough journey.”

Sehun let out a loud laugh. “I’m sure.”

They enjoyed their pineapple free pizza and spent their time asking random questions similar to that one.

Jongin learned that Sehun dances and that he is only working part time in a coffee shop as he pursues his dream of being a dancer, that work is hard to come by right now. That Sehun loves bubble tea with a passion and that he’s an awfully sassy person who will be hard to keep track of. He found out that Sehun is 27 turning 28, making him a year younger than Jongin.

Sehun learned that Jongin also dances and that if it weren’t for his dreams of becoming a detective like his uncle he would have pursued dancing as a career as well. That Jongin absolutely loves dogs, to which Sehun shouted ‘score, marry material.’

After another thrilling but safe ride, as Jongin pointed out they reached Sehun’s apartment. 

“Would you like to come up?” Sehun asked. “Of course.” Jongin said enthusiastically.

As they reached Sehun’s apartment and sat down, Sehun loaded an action movie for them to watch. Halfway through the movie and with Jongin and Sehun cuddling together under a blanket, Jongin’s phone went off with a notification.

Sehun reached down to grab Jongin’s phone from where he left his jacket hanging on the couch handle and suddenly let out a loud gasp dropping the phone.

Sehun then broke down in loud shuddering sobs and Jongin flabbergasted tried to hold him.

It was at that moment that Yifan chose to walk in. He saw his baby brother crying and a strange man hovering over him, trying to coax him out of crying.

Yifan immediately went to Jongin grabbing him, “What the hell did you do to him?” He said hitting him square in the face.

Sehun jumped up, grabbing hold of Jongin and shielding him protectively with his body.

“Ge, he didn’t do anything. I just saw this.” He said and handed the phone to Yifan who seemed to deflate with sadness.

“Sehun, what happened?” Jongin said peering at the phone. He saw a picture of a mangled body stamped with the insignia of the Macha Mafia.

“That’s the stamp that was found on the bodies of my murdered parents.” Sehun said, clutching tighter onto Jongin.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, Sehun?" Jongin asked in shock. "I don't understand, explain to me." Sehun just shook his head and hugged tighter onto Jongin's body, seeking comfort. Jongin held him tight, hoping for some sort of explanation whenever Sehun was ready. 

Yifan had gone quiet and still, unable to process everything that was happening around him. "This is why I told you Sehun, stay away from cops. You go and get yourself involved with a cop and that cop had to be involved in the Macha crime ring. How stupid are you? Are you looking to die, Sehun?" Yifan suddenly had an outburst. 

Sehun reluctantly pulled himself from the safe embrace Jongin's arms had to offer. "Ge, you can't be like this. It's not fair, I did not know he was investigating the Macha and no I do not have a death wish. I can't believe you have such a prejudice against cops. Our father was one! And you cannot blame his death on him being a cop, these things happen, and yes cops lead a dangerous life but it doesn't mean that all cops will die in their profession or that those related to them will also die. Ge, you need to get this in your head. Also, I know tthat you're my older brother and that you're my only family but I'm a grown man, I'm 27 years old and I will not allow you to control or run my life. With all due respect ge, it is my life."

Yifan looked angry. "I am not trying to run your life, Sehun! I am only looking out for you. I know not all cops are bad but I know the life our father had and the life our mother had, constantly worried sick. I also know that the Macha mafia are dangerous people and that they do go for loved ones. You know how I know that, because they killed our father, who was a grade A detective and damn good at protecting himself. It leaves you to wonder how they got him. Oh, wait, that's right. They used your mother, his wife as leverage. At least respect your dead parents and do what they would want, stay away from all of this Sehun. We've been tangled up in this before and we don't need it. Sehun it seems like I have more love for both our father and your mother. You know I never knew my mother, the person I see as my mother is your birth mother but it seems like you couldn't give a shit about her."

SLAP

"Screw you, Yifan. How dare you say that. I didn't care about my parents? You loved them more than me? Yes, Yifan, I know you loved them but don't put me down and say I didn't love them either. Listen, I like Jongin and I want to take my chances on whatever is newly blooming between us. Don't you dare say I am disrespecting my parents by doing so. Jongin is not a bad guy and I know I will be protected no matter what because that's just the kind of person Jongin is." Sehun said in a breathy rant all the while Jongin was standing around all awkwardly, averting his eyes and attempting to hide his body. 

"Jongin baby, I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave now. Just know that I truly do like you and that I wish you would continue to go on dates with me to see where this is going but if you think that you cannot handle this I'll understand." Sehun turned to Jongin and said sadly. 

"Sehun I don't want to come in between your brother and you." Jongin said, and Sehun hung his head, devestated. "But I like you too much to just let you go, I would love to find out more about you and I will work on earning your trust Yifan." Jongin said to Yifan who had gone sullen. 

Yifan hmmphed and then walked away to his room slamming the door. "Goodnight Sehun." Jongin said while walking towards the door to leave after Yifan had disappeared. "But just one question, what was your dad's name?"

"Oh, it was detective Oh." Sehun meekly responded. Jongin was double shocked. "I knew your dad! He used to work with my uncle when I went to visit him in the police station. He was a very nice man and a brilliant detective, all the case work I have from the Macha files were his work. I'm so sorry for your loss, Sehun. I'm actually going to see my uncle tomorrow and I was going to ask about your dad and his work pertaining to the case. I know you and your brother do not wish to be involved but if you would like to come along and hear more about your dad, you are more than welcome to come along." Jongin offered, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"I would love to. Thank you Jongin, I had a really nice night. I'm sorry for ending it this way." Sehun said shyly. Jongin just smiled sadly at him, "It was the best night of my life, that was because of you." and with that he left promising himself that he would not let go of Sehun. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Sunday morning and Jongin had texted Sehun when he woke up when would be an appropriate time to pick him up. It was 10:15 am and he was on his way to pick Sehun up. As he pulled into the apartment complex he saw Sehun standing outside the building waiting for him, probably to avoid any other explosive encounters with Yifan being repeated. 

"Hey," Sehun said breathily as he closed the door to the car. It was slightly chilly outside and Sehun's nose had taken on the cutest red tint to it. Jongin smiled brightly at him greeting him as such, "HEY!" and leaning over to deliver a much deserved peck on Sehun's sweet lips before pulling away and driving again. 

As they reached Jongin's uncle's house and exited the car, Jongin could feel Sehun's nervousness radiating off of him in waves. He moved closer to Sehun and linked their hands together. He could see Sehun visibly relax at that, feeling slightly comforted. 

They entered and found the house empty save for Jongin's uncle. "Hey, uncle. Where's auntie?" Jongin asked. "Oh son, she went out with the kids to do a little shopping. Something about a warehouse sale." Jongin giggled at that. "And who is this handsome young man?" Jongin's uncle cheekily asked. 

"This is Sehun, we're kind of involved. It's er- a new relationship. Ironically, he happens to be Detective Oh's son, I actually came today to speak about Detective Oh as I told you on the phone." Jongin said nervously. "Ah yes, I feel like I have met you before, Sehun. I know for sure that I met Oh's giver son, Yifan multiple times and I'm sure I'd seen you when you were a mere babe. You've grown into a fine young man, I'm sure your father would be mighty proud of you." Jongin's uncle smiled at him. 

"Thank you Mr. Kim. That means a lot coming from you. I know how close you were to my father before he passed. I also know that my father spoke very highly of you." Sehun replied nicely. 

"Okay, sons come and sit down so that I can answer any questions that you might have." He told them. Jongin and Sehun complied going to sit on the couch seated directly across from Mr. Kim sitting extremely close to each other despite the spacious couch. 

"So, what happened at the end. It seemed like he had connected all the dots and found every little detail before his untimely death. That detective Oh, suddenly disappeared and so did his final work. I'm left with a lot of potholes. Although I was given substantial information from his work, there's just not enough of anything to pin these assholes for what happened." Jongin asked confused. Sehun grabbed hold of his hand again, squeezing. 

"Well, Jongin, what can I say. The Macha found out the information he had on them and one day when he was coming in to deliver his final work. I recieved a picture of Mrs. Oh being detained by them. It seemed as if they did their research on Oh as well and found out the every detail of his life, using it to their leverage. They took Mrs. Oh and so I sent the picture to him, since he was not there and the picture was sent along with a message. 'Be here Oh, in 45 minutes along with all information you have. Do not bring anyone, come alone, without weapons if you do not wish for us to send your wife to you, in pieces.'" 

He had no choice but to go and I couldn't come along. They did not stick to their word, but what could be expected from low down dirty criminals like them. They killed them both and then sent us their bodies, mangled and stamped with a lotus. There was no way to track the address of the message either. We tried for months to no avail. It was then that the Macha went into hiding and all information was lost." 

Sehun looked close to breaking down but he was staying strong. "So why the lotus?" Jongin asked. 

This time it was Sehun who answered, "A lotus is mean to symbolize the purity of the body, soul, and mind. They use a burning and withering lotus to show how they will defile and destroy all that is pure in the world. Their true motive is unknown."

Mr. Kim was shocked. "Wow, even I did not know that. I remember your father mumbling about it one day but I didn't pay attention. Only now that you're saying it does it sound familiar." 

"Thank you for all the information uncle, it was extremely helpful. And thank you Sehun for being so strong and helpful as well." Jongin said. 

"No problem babe." Sehun said at the same time as Mr. Kim said, "No, problem son." They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Promise to keep me informed in case I can supply you with any more information Jongin, okay?" Mr. Kim said. "Now let's relax and get to know each other. I'm very interested in you, Sehun."

"I'll tell you anything you wish to know." Sehun said to both Jongin and his uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were awfully awkward at the Wu-Oh household ever since the explosive outburst and fight that the brothers had. Sehun was still fuming at Yifan's insinuation that Sehun did not care for his parents. 

Sehun would normally do anything at the cost of everything if it meant making his ge happy, but this was too much. Sehun did not go out on too many dates, he did not often give people chances. He mostly dealt with flings, not that he was exactly the kind of person to get around, because he wasn't. He just never really had relationships either. 

It felt right with Jongin and he wanted to see if whatever they had would turn into something more. It was also the fact that he realized it was time for Yifan to learn a damn lesson. Sehun always sacrificed for Yifan and he could not sacrifice any more chances at the expense of his happiness. Yifan had this extreme prejudice against cops and the dangerous lives they lead, he felt it was safer to stay away from them, in order to stay away from danger. It was why Yifan had cut all ties with any of their father's police friends and became a mechanic. 

Yifan had once had colourful dreams of becoming a cop and then a detective just like their father. He had wanted to make the world a safer place for everyone.

Alas, Yifan's dreams were crushed along with his tendency to love. Yifan had never known his birth mother who died in childbirth, it was a weight that Yifan always beared as his own, no matter how much everyone told him he was not at fault. He had even asked to take his chinese mother's maiden name instead of his father's. 

It was a loss felt deeply by their father. He had gone to grief support groups where he met Sehun's mother who had just lost her elder brother to cancer. 

They had hit it off with each other and soon enough they got married. Yifan was ecstatic to have a mother figure and was even more happy when his little carrier brother was born into the world, small and adorable. They were 4 years apart, so obviously Yifan pretended he was Sehun's father even though the age difference wasn't all that big. 

When their parents were brutally married, Yifan took it extremely hard and locked himself away from everyone and everything. He had not let another person into his life since and reserved all his love and attention to his only remaining family, Sehun. It was extremely unhealthy but Yifan felt as if he could not afford any more loss in his life and so he did not develop feelings or friendships for people he would inevitably have to mourn or would have to mourn him. 

Sehun felt himself let out a deep sigh. He knew why Yifan behaved in such a manner. He understood exactly who the Macha were and the threat they posed. He promised not to let himself get tangled up in this again, for Yifan's sake. 

Whatever was Yifan's reasoning though, he still should not have said what he said or yelled at Sehun like that in front of Jongin. This was it, Sehun was going to go out with Jongin and it was either going to work or it wasn't but that wasn't Yifan's decision to make, it was Sehun's. 

Sehun went into the kitchen and checked the table for the food he had put out for Yifan. It was gone and there was a drying plate in the dishwasher. At least Yifan wasn't too upset to eat. 

Sehun walked to Yifan's door and knocked on it. "Ge, are you in there? Can I come in?" A grunt was heard in response and Sehun translated that to mean yes. 

"Ge, just so you know, I am not here to apologize. What you said was wrong." Sehun started but was cut off with a sharp glare from Yifan. "Sehun, I don't need you to patronize me, you're not my father. We don't have one, remember?" Yifan said with extreme sarcasm. "Yifan, cut your attitude. I came to tell you something-" Sehun took in a calming breath, "I came to say that I love you and that I respect you. I understand that you worry for me and that you just want me safe. I promise I will keep myself out of any Macha business but please ge, I feel a connection with Jongin and I want to give this a shot. Be understanding about it." Sehun pleaded. 

Yifan looked over at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm just so scared Hunnie. I'm sorry for snapping at you but I can't afford to lose you, I just can't. I will try to be more understanding about this and come to terms with your relationship. I will not try to stop you."

Sehun smiled and pulled Yifan into a hug. Yifan just sobbed into Sehun's shoulder. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the brothers had their heartfelt moment, Yifan agreed to properly meet Jongin and get to know him. 

Jongin was informed of this. He felt happy that Sehun and his ge were able to work everything out accordingly. He was a little afraid of Yifan, after hearing about his uncle knowing Yifan he asked around about him and found out that Yifan was in the academy, top of his class, before he dropped out in his last year, just after his parents death. 

Jongin completely understood where the older was coming from and hoped he could get approval from him concerning his relationship with Sehun. Sehun was just the type of person that constantly left you wanting more, and Jongin wanted alright. He wanted to get to know Sehun better and become someone Sehun could rely on. 

He was going through more about the Macha case, Jongin was onto something, he could feel it and he decided that he was going to continue working on it tonight, he needed to get the ball rolling. He grabbed the case file and took it to his car, he was going over to Sehun's for dinner. 

When he reached, he knocked on their apartment door, having been let onto the building by a kindly old man, not realizing that the case files were still in his hand. Sehun opened the door and let Jongin in with a brief kiss to the cheek. "Thank you so much for coming so last minute Jongin. I'm sure you were busy. What with such an important job." Sehun said in a teasing but grateful tone. 

Jongin smiled, he just loved Sehun's sense of humour and his ability to make light of any situation. This is what Jongin meant by being intrigued and entranced by all of Sehun. "Sure, my job is important but it's nothing compared to a cafe worker. Just imagine what chaos this world would be in without people to make coffee on the go for all those people who need it to function." Jongin happily played along.

Sehun giggled and headed into the kitchen area, beckoning Jongin to follow him. Jongin stepped into the kitchen and was bombarded by different scents and aromas. He could see sweet and sour chicken surrounded by different vegetables and stir fried noodles. It was quite a perfect family meal and it looked and smelled absolutely delicious. 

"Sehun, it looks and smells so amazing. I can't wait to try it. Did you make it?" Jongin asked genuinely curoius. Sehun shyly nodded. Damn how could I ever let go of him now. Sure it would be difficult to let go of such a beautiful, funny and kind soul, but one that can cook. Jongin thought. 

"Ge, he's here." Sehun yelled out to the hallway. Slowly the door opened and Yifan stepped out looking extremely handome in a nice long sleeved sweater and jeans. Jongin thought that Yifan was exactly the type of guy his friend Junmyeon would go for, in looks at least. Now Jongin just had to get to know him and if he was good, he would introduce the two of them. 

"Hello Jongin. I just wanted to apologize to you sincerely for the way I behaved. It wasn't appropriate to do in front of you and it wasn't the correct way to let Sehun know my opinions. You have to understand that I care for Sehun very deeply." Yifan said. Jongin smiled and thought he was going to introduce Junmyeon to Yifan for sure. 

"It's no problem Yifan hyung. I completely understand and I accept your apology." Jongin said sincerely. He hoped to develop a good relationship with Yifan. 

"Come sit, you guys." Sehun said, setting glasses filled with what looked like mango juice onto the table by each plate. Both men complied and sat at the table. It was only after Jongin was seated did he realize what was in his hand. "What's that?" Yifan asked pointing to the files. 

"Oh, I didn't even realize I had that. It's just some work I had to take home. I know how you want Sehun to stay away from any cop related work and I swear I have every intention of following your wishes. I know how this looks and I'm so, so sorry, just forgive me-" Jongin was cut off by Sehun's loud giggles. 

"Ge, you'll have to forgive Jongin here. He rambles a lot whenever he's nervous. Relax Jongin-ah." Sehun forced out from between giggles.

"It's alright Jongin. I'm not so unreasonable and naive to expect that you can completely seperate work and Sehun. I realize if things work out between you both that you will be back and forth between each other's apartments, preferably yours, I do not wish to know or hear what you guys get up to. So I know he'll be around such things. Just ensure that Sehun is protected as well as you can, that's all I ask." Yifan said with a pointed look. 

"Yes, hyung. I will make sure that Sehun is protected." Jongin answered with a salute. Yifan looked super proud with a smirk on his face. "Good, now hand me that file so I can look at it and take some food and eat it before you hurt my baby brother's feelings and I am forced to hurt you. You better be prepared cop boy because I'm sure I can kick your ass."

Jongin wondered if it was okay to share confidential police information with Yifan but given their father's position and Yifan previously studying at the academy, he figured it would be okay. He silently handed the file to Yifan, not minding what he said. 

"Ge, I think you're a bit too old to be agile enough to hurt anyone." Sehun said smugly. "Aren't you around 40 years old. "Yah, you brat. I'm only 31." Sehun smiled, "Turning 32 and besides once you touch 30, you might as well just start considering yourself 40." 

Yifan slapped the back of Sehun's head. "Jongin, how old are you?" Yifan demanded. "I'm uh- 28 years old sir. Turning 29 in a few months, when January hits." Jongin answered confused as to why the conversation suddenly turned to him. Was Yifan going to start the interrogation already? "See Hun, your boyfriend is almost 30, which is practically 40 according to you. How does it feel to date such an old man. Do you call him daddy?" Yifan childishly questioned Sehun instead. 

Sehun got a mischevious glint in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I just dream about calling him daddy. It's my kink so you better hope I do visit his place more often otherwise you'll be hearing a lot of it." Sehun said in an uptight voice. 

Yifan's jaw dropped. "Okay, I know you were just joking but that's nasty. I'm just going to pretend I never heard that and ignore you from now on as I analyze this file." Yifan quickly said as he opened the file and went through its contents. 

As Jongin and Sehun ate, exchanging small talk and little teasing jokes, Yifan kept reading completely into the case. "Jongin did you notice this." Yifan suddenly jumped in as Sehun was washing the dishes after clearing the table and Jongin was wiping everything down and throwing away all the trash. 

Yifan laid the open case file on the table pointing at a specific point on the page. "There activity has been really spaced out, not really making sense. But if you look at each of the victims and take the name of each street they were killed on, in order, it spells free. And if you take each victim who had the lotus branded into different parts of the body, besides the hip and take the first letter of each body part it spells ridge. See, rib, iris, dimple as you can see, the victim has a deep dimple visible even under the brand, gut and ear."

"Of course, freeridge. I noticed that the streets spelled out free and I was looking at the body parts. I found it extremely strange, very out of their ordinary pattern. I suspected it spelled the rest out but I didn't get enough time to look at it, that's the reason I was taking it home. This must be the name of their base, out on freeridge street. Yifan, you're a genius."

"They left these clues on purpose. They aren't so sloppy, this was intentional. It is a taunt to call someone out, probably me. The reason I left the academy was to protect Sehun, I knew that if I pursued this I would get myself and him killed, so I dropped out. They're calling me, son of Detective Oh. It's about time I follow Sehun's example and stop being so afraid and take a chance, I'm doing that final exam and Jongin we're solving this and taking these sick bastards down."

"Ge, are you sure?" Sehun asked with worry evident on his face. "I'll be fine Hunnie, they'll allow me to continue where I left off and get on this case for sure. Now we just need to figure out how Jongin and I can get in undercover because that's the only way to solve this. Dad's mistake was taking this case as a cop and letting them destroy him for the cop he is. It's time to take this the underhanded way and destroy them from the inside." Yifan said with determination. 

"Just one question before I agree to this all. Do you think you can meet my friend Junmyeon for a blind date, Yifan?" Jongin asked just as seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

So, as it turned out, the police station was very understanding. Yifan had gone back to his academy and his old instructors were still teaching there. They had allowed Yifan to complete the tests and training that he missed which were minimal and only worth a week of training. They pulled out old archives to prove he had done the previous training and gave him his certificate.

Shortly after, Yifan went to the police station his father worked at, precinct 99 and asked to be put on the case alongside Jongin. The new cheif of police had no idea who Yifan was and claimed that no newbies were allowed on such high-end and information delicate cases. It took old police officers who knew Yifan from when he was younger to talk to the cheif of police and Yifan admitting to who his father is, which he begrudgingly did because he is no coattail hanger, to convince the cheif of police to let him onto the case. 

Finally they had arrived at this moment, where Sehun decided to take Yifan out to celebrate and Jongin thought it was a great idea to introduce Junmyeon and Yifan at this occasion. Seeing as Jongin was invited along to celebrate and Jongin thought ahead to the fact that this first meeting with Yifan and Junmyeon could go south and having him and Sehun there to intervene would be helpful.

Yifan was still very guarded and found it difficult to trust people but for the sake of his newfound momentum on moving on he was willing to try. Junmyeon was a shy schoolteacher who was not very well-versed in love, he had been in a long-term relationship with his highschool sweetheart that ended in cheating and a broken engagement. 

So here they all were, in an ice-cream parlour for perhaps the most awkward double date/blind date known to man. Sehun had ordered mint chocolate chip and was happily munching away, Jongin had ordered double fudge chocolate and was hesitantly eating but sneaking huge bites here and there because frankly it was sooo delicious~, Yifan had ordered pistachio ice cream, while Junmyeon ordered plain vanilla. Those two had their ice cream half melted and neglected in their not quite but also intense meeting of their eyes. Yifan looked angry curse those angry bird eyebrows of his and Junmyeon looked frightened to be quite honest. 

"So, how did you two meet?" Sehun asked Junmyeon to try and clear the tension slowly building in the air bless his cute soul Jongin thought. Junmyeon looked grateful. "Well, we were actually neighbours during our childhood and I used to tutor Jongin when I was in high school and he was in middle school. We stayed close friends and so did our parents, which probably had a lot to do with us staying in contact. It happens when you see ech other a lot at family gatherings." Junmyeon said chirpily. 

"Hmmph, a carrier and giver alone together for hours at a time with nothing but boring subjects. You sure you two were never an item and that's why you are still in contact. Junmyeon had gone beet red and went into a state of shock where no sounds came out of his mouth. Jongin simply laughed as loud as he could. 

'Well, there was a time where I had gotten a date with a carrier I had been crushing on for the longest time. It was freshmen year of high school and I had never kissed anyone. I was so afraid that if I had to kiss the carrier I would be so horrible at it, I'd lose any chance I had. So, I begged Junmyeon to teach me how to kiss... Naturally he said no, he saw me too much like a brother and claimed it would be too incestuos." Jongin explained. 

It was at that moment, Yifan laughed. After that it was all smooth sailing and Yifan and Junmyeon began chatting up a storm, completely ignoring and disregarding the other presences at the table. Jongin and Sehun sent each other knowing smiles and left the table with Sehun texting Yifan that they were heading to the apartment. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongin and Yifan were left at a standstill. They were trying to figure out how to get into the Macha without being suspicious. How could they just casually waltz in and demand a position. They needed to create some sort of background information in the crime ring and see if they can work their way up the social ladder in the Mafia. People didn't just join the Mafia, especially big groups like this without any priors. 

They got to work with the IT specialists and hackers that worked with the police to create fake background information. The first thing they needed was cover names. "K letter names are cool!" They both shouted at the same time causing Yifan to frown and Jongin to chuckle. "I choose Kris as my alias." Yifan said with no room for argument. "Okay, cool. I'll be called Kai." 

Seems like that was decided rather quickly. They designed their profiles to match them. Since they were both of Asian descent, it only made sense to run with that and make that the reason why their names wouldn't have been heard of. 

Jongin was supposedly a Korean who had been orphaned and abandoned on the streets. He took to theivery, drug slinging, and even fight clubs to survive and make enough money for a living. It was always best to weave some truth in to make any lie more believable. He had eventully been recruited into a gang before cops took down that gang, and Kai was forced to flee the country or face imprisonment. He was looking to get back into the gang life and he was making a ploy to go big or go home. 

Yifan was Chinese, since his features took after his mother more than his father and he appeared more of Chinese descent. He was an wild child, he had always pushed his parents to the edge and gotten off on pulling dangerous stunts until his parents kicked him out, unable to handle it anymore. Yifan went from petty crimes to running for the big names in China until that wasn't enough for him anymore and he got a whiff of the Macha resurfacing and he followed the whispers to here. 

It helped that both of them spoke the respectable languages. Jongin had been adopted by a Korean family who spoke to him in Hangul and so he fully understood it and was able to speak it well enough, his mother had forced him to be better than those 'half-assed kids who can only understand.' Yifan had attended Mandarin and Cantonese classes from a young age in order to keep his mother's roots alive and well within him, he was extremely fluent. The both of them would be adopting accents for this project. 

Now came the hard part, getting into the place since they had their background stories in check and all the small crumbs and leads they would need to keep their background dirty and in line with their lies should the Macha run a background check, which they certainly will. 

It had been a month of Yifan and Jongin working together, Sehun and Jongin went on enough dates before they decided to just jump right into it and make their relationship official. It's not like either of them planned on seeing anyone else and they were still relatively new to their relationship. Yifan and Junmyeon had a very slow starting relationship but they had met a few times since the ice cream date and now Yifan and Jongin, rather Kris and Kai were standing on Freeridge, looking at their ticket in. 

They had staged a scenario where the two of them, who met by a stroke of fate in this country and decided to work together, rob and beat a man (police officer in disguise) for his money and then they would walk away slingin drugs on both their bodies to try and attract attention. They wouldn't be perceived as anything but petty criminals and small fish but that's exactly who the Macha look for to do small jobs. Besides it was always safer to work your way up, less suspicious. 

They walked casually along the street before a man walked by. "Hey, you look like you might be interested, want any?" Yifan asked lifting his jacket and revealing traces of fairly new (not new enough to be overly suspicious, why would someone low end have access to these drugs? But new enough to be worth something.) "Kris, just look at him, those clothes are made of too good quality material for this guy to be a druggie." Jongin snickered hatefully. 

The man looked around fearfully and made a dash for it when his wallet accidentally fell out revealing big wads of cash. "Oh ho ho, lookie here Kai. It seems like someone got lost on the wrong street. What do you say we teach him a lesson on manners and how it's rude to ignore somebody and then run away."

They held him down and beat him up, mostly in the abdomen which was pre padded but ensured adding in a few calculated hits to other parts of the body to leave him looking bruised and defenceless. They took the planted wallet and money and walked away, knowing without looking, the officer was walking with a limp away from the scene with a worried look on his face and an attempt to call the police which did not work since his phone got broken from all those hits. The phone was also planted, and previously broken. 

As they walked away, snickering to each other and whispering about what a 'weak pussy' that guy was, a shady man stepped out from around the curb. 

"How would you like to hear a little business proposition for you fellas?" He asked in a thick Russian accent. "I'm sure you have manners and know how rude it is to ignore one's questioning." He smirked.

Jongin and Yifan shared a look before glancing back towards the man and nodding their heads. "Good, now follow me." He said in an eerie tone. "I'm sure you've heard of the Macha."


	8. [TW] Chapter 8

Jongin and Yifan followed the shady man into a nondescript building. As soon as they entered the man questioned them, "So what are your names?" 

Jongin looked at Yifan to answer first, "My name is Kris and he's Kai." He said nodding over to Jongin. The man nodded, "So tell me what led you to a life of crime?" 

This time Jongin spoke. "I didn't choose the thug life. The thug life chose me. Heh or at least I've heard many people say that here. Circumstance led me to do what was necessary for survival. My friend over here is just an andrenaline junkie." 

The man nodded in approval. "You seem like you don't mind getting your hands dirty." He said and smirked. 

"No, not at all." Yifan answered. "We strive to make a big name for ourselves in the streets and gain some sort of immunity from the cops. We're both wanted men as of now." 

"That's even better for us. Anyway my name is Milos and I help run a sect here for the mafia. I would like to enlist you both, if you would agree." 

They both eagerly nodded. "Good. There's nothing better than fresh, young and eager faces." Milos said. 

"I need you to do a job for me. Consider it as a training period, yes?" Milos asked. Again they nodded. 

"Okay, go to this club and find somebody for me. His name is Nikolas and he owes me some money. Collect it." He then provided directions to the club for Yifan and Jongin.

As they strapped into their car. Police issued and not their own, of course, they followd the directions. 

They walked into the club and were instantly bombarded with the smell of sex, cigars, sweat, and greasy men covered in glitter. There were a few strippers who came up to them and asked if they were up for some fun, the boys politely declined asking if they knew anyone by the name of Nikolas. The strippers quickly ran away from them upon being questioned with fright on their faces. 

Jongin and Yifan wandered the club, sneaking into VIP by slipping the bouncers the money that was in the wallet they 'stole.' The man raised hand with his index finger standing upright indicating that they had one hour to be finished with their business and out of there. As they walked up they saw a group of people all sitting around a table, gambling. There were cigars burning and glasses of bourbon present. 

Jongin and Yifan lingered around, waiting for the opportunity to jump in and trying to figure out who was Nikolas. "You know that annoying ass mutt some twelve years back." A greasy man with tacky slicked back hair acting as a comb over for his bald ass said. "Yes, the detective who forced us into hiding, no." A bigger and more formal and tolerable man spoke. 

"I wonder where that carrier son of his is now. We never quite got to finish with him. He was something delectable and I'm sure adulthood has only increased his beauty. Oh, how he squealed and the way his mother cried, it was simply delicious. His father was so mad, even managed to knock a few guys down. Five men weren't enough to hold him back. Although a knife to his son's throat was more than enough for him to stop his incessant squirming." The greasy man spat out, laughing in this sickeningly creepy tone. Yifan and Jongin stiffened becoming worried about the situation and thinking the worst, when they were distracted.

A carrier waiter then passed by, the boy looking extremely timid and disturbed before everyone at the table firmly groped at his ass and tried to get him to touch them. One guy even managed to grab him so hard he fell over and his face landed in someone else's crotch, who took advantage of the situation and grinded into the waiter's face, laughing down at him. This was enough to make Jongin know whatever was about to go down between them was well deserved. These men were disgusting and a waste of space. 

"What was that beautful carrier boy's name again? Something like Say-hoon, ah yes. Sehun, can't forget him. We should start a renewed search for him, although his annoying ass father is out of the way and we have no reason to touch him, I would like to finish what we started before. Then keep him around as our pet." The more tolerable, now intolerable man said. 

By this point Yifan was as white as a sheet with a haunted look in his eyes and Jongin was quaking in anger, unable to hold himself back. But he was stopped by an even more shocking revelation. 

"Nikolas, he was always our pet. That brand of our insignia on his hip is more than enough to prove he is our property, and we always get what is ours." The greasy man opened his greasy mouth. 

"NIKOLAS, OR WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE! MILOS SENT US TO COLLECT HIS MONEY!" Jongin yelled out in anger. He had only just started dating Sehun and did not know very much about him but he'd be damned if he knew there was no connection and need to protect Sehun. Sehun was a pure human who did not deserve this. Jongin wanted to spend his days getting to know the good and the bad about Sehun and learning to love him, these things were meant for their future which would not be possible if these greasy assholes got their hands on his man. 

"Who are you, Jackie Chan and why are you demanding from me?" Nikolas questioned Jongin. If Jongin wasn't already pissed that racist quip would have done him in. Although he loved Jackie Chan, he was Korean dammit. "Yeah, and I fight like him too." Jongin added instead. "Now let me introduce you to Kris (Chris) Tucker real quick." And he yanked Yifan out to join him. 

The men all jumped out at them but Jongin and Yifan were in full on protective mode with their bodies pumping them full of adrenaline and running on instict at this point. They happened to work in perfect synch, reading the other's body language and moving accordingly. Where Jongin punched high, Yifan kicked low. It all happened in such a blur that before they realized it, the bodies were on the floor and Nikolas was cowering with his hand out, holding wadded up money bills in his grubby fingers. "Here, this is all I owe. It's what you came for, no. You won't hurt me if you take it, will you." Nikolas pitifully begged them. 

Yifan spit on him, "We heard what a child molester you are and we'll spare your sorry ass, given that you don't do that creepy shit and that you leave this Say-hoon character well and enough alone. You've done enough. And trust me, you disobey us, we'll know." Yifan said in a dangerous tone. The man nodded gratefully, "Whatever you say, man. Just don't hurt me." 

They walked away, not wanting to even talk to the man. They knew the more interactions they had with him, the more they'd want to kill him. Yifan had half a mind to go back and bran a mark onto the man's testicles and hands for whatever he said, how he treated the waiter and if what he said about doing to Sehun was true. 

As they walked away, the carrier moved from where he was hiding and bowed deeply to them. "Thank you so much. Those creepers force themselves on me constantly and I could never do anything about it. My boss never cared and I needed this job." He cried holding one of each of their hands. 

Yifan patted his back while Jongin looked back, ashamed of giver's behaviour towards carriers. "It's no problem. We cannot stand for such injustice." He whispered to the carrier, well aware of all the listening ears in the club. The man smiled at them and walked away. They followed heading out of the club and back to the car to deliver the money to Milos. He was another creep.

As soon as they entered, Milos called. "Back so soon? Bet he refused. That cheap bastard, always making me come get my money myself. He thinks nobody else can touch him." He immediately shut his mouth and looked genuinely surprised at the money Jongin handed to him. "How?" Milos asked. 

"Well, he wasn't so untouchable. We kicked his guard's asses and he cowered before our feet, grovelling and handing us the money. Some mafia character alright." Jongin said, genuinely annoyed but not at the lack of promise in the mafia. 

"Well, that's impressive. He had very strong guards, you two will definitely be of use to us. As for Nikolas, he himself is not really mafia material. He is more of a seller of our business, a man of words." Milos tried to convey. "Now get out and come back tomorrow at 9:00 am. We do not need you for anything more today." Jongin and Yifan wordlessly left, driving over to the police station. They wrote the report on what they had done for the day and afterwards Jongin offered to drive Yifan home and carpool since he wanted to stop by and see Sehun. Yifan agreed, on the terms that Jongin also pick him up in the morning. 

As soon as they reached home, Yifan unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Oh, Jongin! You're here?! I'm looking forward to our next date. There's so much more I'm dying to know about you." Sehun exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well there's so much I'm dying to know about you." Yifan stated, walking over to Sehun. He pulled Sehun towards him and yanked his pants down, just enough around his hips where nothing was exposed but it was low enough for Jongin and Yifan to make out the bran of withering lotus flower. Yifan backed away, with his hand to his mouth and tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Hunnie, what is this?" Yifan said with a quivering voice.


	9. [TW] Chapter 9

Sehun stood still, making no effort to pull his pants up to cover that hideous bran on his hip nor to push Yifan away. He realized it was time to tell the truth, there was no hiding anymore. Although that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless about what this would do to Yifan. He never meant to hurt his brother and poor Jongin didn't need to be dragged into this. They just got together and Sehun wanted this to be more than just a fling.

"Alright, sit down. I'll explain everything. Jongin, you too. You're involved in this as well and you deserve to know. I will understand if you want to leave me after knowing everything." Sehun finally snapped out of his stupor and said. 

Yifan let go of hid pants waistband, causing it to snap back into place and took his seat on the couch next to Jongin. Sehun pulled a chair from the kitchen table and hauled it outside to face Yifan and Jongin. 

"Yifan, I just need you to listen. Please hear me out fully before you get angry." Sehun pleaded. "I promise," Yifan said. "I never meant to hurt you. But you have to know I did this to protect you. After mom and dad died, there was a light in you that went out. You dropped out of the academy, something that had been your lifelong dream because you couldn't stand it anymore and because I know you wanted to get out while you could still protect me. I knew that if you knew the truth about what happened, you wouldn't have left." Sehun took a deep breath before continuing.

"At that time, it was too dangerous for you to pursue them. You were young and angry, and so, so reckless. You were never after revenge because you knew it would put us both in danger. But if you had known I was already in danger, you would have gone after them to keep me protected. Yifan you would have died, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them take you from me as well. It was all too much." He then let out a few sobs. Yifan and Jongin waited patiently, worry evident on their faces for Sehun to calm down enough to talk.

"I-I never meant to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell you but I could not have done it so soon. After a year, I meant to tell you then but you were finally healing. I couldn't take all that away from you again, it would have completely destroyed you. Years passed and it became too late, it would have just been burdensome for you." Sehun stopped again, looking at Yifan to guage his reaction. Yifan just looked sad and confused. 

"Mother wasn't the only one they took." He paused at this, letting Yifan take it all in. "They came to my school, stalked me on my way back home and grabbed me. You were at school still, working on a project that day. When dad came in, they made him choose. They said 'a life for a life.' He had to give up his life, but still it was only worth saving one of us. Mother was crying so much, begging him to let me live, to choose her to die alongside him. I didn't know what to do, I told mom that you needed her, not me. It didn't make a difference, dad said I was too young, he chose for me to be the one to live." Sehun breathed in deeply and exhaled. He had a dead look in his eyes, it was extremely alarming. 

"It was too easy, they couldn't just let me go like that. They had men hold our parents down. Those assholes pulled their pants down and made me suck their dirty cocks in front of our father. That wasn't all. God, there was so much groping, I had just turned 15, 'a ripe age' as they called it. Dad broke out of a hold of five men and mauled those assholes, the only way they could stop him was by putting a bullet through his skull, so they did. One of them untied me and let me go, saying 'a deal was a deal.' That was when he stamped the brand into my hip with an iron, it was to mark their property. I was about to turn back, to find mom but all I heard was screaming, a gunshot, and then silence. I think the worst sound in the world is silence. So I left, I needed to survive, to make the most of my life, for them, and I kept it from you." Sehun just gazed aimlessly after that.

No one spoke for a while and Jongin could see that the ironically prolonged silence, which Sehun hated, was needed in that moment. "Jongin," Sehun called. "Yes," Jongin answered. "When I met you, you were so brazen. I thoroughly enjoyed how nervous and quirky you were. I also noticed your uniform, and yes, I know that even after I found about the Macha case, I could have been in immense danger. But, you see, I was already a marked target from the start, that's why Yifan, I didn't care. And Jongin. Just know that you're different from the rest, I was scared to open up to anyone else, but I feel comforted with you. I think it might be because you knew my father, who knows?" At that Sehun let out a small smile. 

"I hope you stick around with me to find out if we have a future but I would completely understand if you didn't want anything to do with a dirty whore like me." Sehun said firmly. At this, Jongin shot up to his feet. "What! No!" He shrieked in a high pitched tone. "I'm not a quitter, I stay with relationships for as long as feelings stay, I plan on doing the same with you. Besides, you are not dirty, those nasty men were dirty. Sehun know this and believe it, you are pure and beautiful and I suggest seeing a therapist. You and Yifan, you guys are functioning but there's just so much that's happened in your life and a lack of trust for other people." 

Yifan, who had stayed silent all this while, processing everything that was just said finally spoke up, "I'll make an appointment. I agree with Jongin, we're just too scared of relationships and moving on. We need to have psychiatric help to allow us to cope with the past. And Hunnie, I don't blame you for keeping it from me. I just feel sad that you were burdened by this alone all this while. I'll call and book us an appointment tomorrow." Yifan said. He then got up and headed to his bedroom. 

Jongin got up then and bid Sehun goodnight, wishing him a good night's rest. Sehun went to bed and as he lay down, he heard his door creaking open. He looked up to see Kris holding a pillow and blanket. "Sleepover?" Kris asked sheepishly. Sehun smiled and moved over, making room for Yifan to sleep. He fell asleep feeling protected and comforted. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun woke up to giggling. "I really hope nothing incestuous is happening here. If it is though, would it really be incest if you're just putting half your effort, you know, since you're only half-brothers. You could be allowing the other, non-related halves of you to be rendezvousing. Sorry to interrupt though."

At that Jongin got smacked in the face with a pillow, courtesy of Yifan. "Shut up, it's too early for you to be a dumbass."

"I know it's early, talking to Sehun by the way, you can continue sleeping hyung, pretend I don't exist. So, Hunnie, I went home last night and decided we needed bonding time. We don't really know each other all that well. I get that we work well together and that we're able to so easily call each other babe, I just found it fun to actually call someone that because I never got to. I'd definitely come up with something cuter than babe. Although, you are a total babe and I am definitely digging you. But, you also need some major cheering up, so I planned a way to do both. You and I have some date plans for today that's made for bonding and cheering of the up. I don't even know what that means, but we'll find out. So get up and get ready because we have an exciting day ahead of us."

Sehun sleepily sat up. He had cute and messy bed hair, not so cute drool tracks and puffy eyes, but Jongin found it nice, reassuring. He wasn't the only ugly one in the morning and Sehun was in his league, looking like this at least.

"If you keep insisting on waking me up so damn early in the morning, I might just consider incest." Sehun said grumpily. Yifan rolled over and pushed Sehun out of bed. "By the way, how the hell did you even get in here, I locked the door." Yifan said. 

"Come on now, you underestimate me so. I'm a cop, I just lifted your key out of your pants pocket last night when this genius idea struck me." Jongin said smugly. "More like a genie-ass. Wake me up." Sehun grumbled on his way to the bathroom. 

"By the way Yifan, I sent Junmyeon an SOS text since I figured you might be lonely. And by SOS, I mean Sincerely offer sex, you seem like you need it." And there went Sehun's pillow, effectively hitting Jongin and falling onto the floor. 

"I like him, but Jongin we barely just met. I don't want him around me like this, I'm not ready and I also don't want to scare him off." Yifan groaned. Jongin smiled, "Don't worry. Junmyeon may be a schoolteacher but before he went to teacher's college, he majored in psychology. He might be the best person to have around you now. A stranger is not what you need, you need a personal confrontation to help you and he's your best bet. Besides, you're exactly the perfect epitome of his type. I don't think there's anything you can do in this world that will scare him off." 

Just then Sehun stepped out of the bathroom, looking freshfaced and currently finding a change of clothes. He stepped back into the bathroom and took about two minutes to change. "What are you standing around for, let's go. Also, give back the house key, you creep." Sehun said, but there was a joking edge to his words. "Hey! I may be a creep, but at least I'm a creep capable of putting a smile on your face. Now, let's go, we're taking the bike."

"BIKE! WHAT BIKE?!" Yifan screamed, now fully awake as the front door shut and two giggling adults made their way to the elevator, holding hands, fingers interlocked.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Hunnie, I have a whole day of fun planned for us. First up on the list is archery." Jongin said while Sehun and him mounted the bike. Sehun rested his hands onto Jongin's waist and held tight, squeezing him a bit out of gratitude for all he is doing. "Sounds fun!" Sehun said hopefully, 

They raced through the road, Jongin taking backroads that were not used often so that he could safely speed a little and allow Sehun to feel the adrenaline rush. They reached the archery place in about 15 minutes. 

As they walked in, they received the tools they needed to start and were led to a private room where they could shoot by themselves. Jongin trained in archery all throughout his childhood and took pride in his skills. Sehun however, did not have any idea on how to shoot. They spent a while with Jongin hitting the bullseye almost every time and Sehun missing the target completely every single time. 

"Here, let me show you," Jongin said, taking ahold of Sehun. He pulled Sehun flush against him and wrapped his arms around him, placing them on top of Sehun's and aligning their hands. He lifted the bow and arrow, notching it. "Take a deep breath. Put your feet shoulders width apart and face the target head on, standing straight. Loosen your grip, it's not going to run away, relax." Jongin soothed. "Keep your index finger above the arrow and the others below, now pull, but not too hard, if you do the arrow will raise from a straight position and lose the force and direction it previously had. Remember when you're pulling, it doesn't need your arms to pull back, pull back starting from your shoulder and let it bring your arm back as well. Now close one eye, preferably keeping the dominant one open and align the arrow with the target. Now remember to let your fingers slip backwards, don't jerk." Jongin instructed. 

Jongin then pulled his arms off of Sehun's and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him even closer. Sehun did as instructed, closing one eye, aligning it, holding the arrow properly and letting his fingers slip backwards. 

It missed the target. Again. By a lot. Jongin's mouth was gaping, here he was thinking about what a superb teacher he was. Oh well, Sehun must just not be made out for archery. "Jongin, you suck. All of that was for nothing. Or was this all just a ploy for me to get closer to you." Sehun taunted, smirking. 

"Sehun, how is it that you're so comfortable and naturally good with physical contact. It's a good thing that you are but it just worries me a little that maybe you're not." Jongin said, concerned.

"You mentioned getting psychiatric help, yes?" Sehun questioned waiting for Jongin to nod. "Well, I've already received treatment. Shortly after everything happened, I returned to school. It was difficult for me to get back in routine and to stop the nightmares so I talked to our guidance counselor. She was an extremely nice lady, she realized my case needed more help and so she called in a psychiatrist. Given the circumstances of my situation the school covered all running fees which was helpful for me and they sent home a letter to Yifan, saying I was in extracurriculars after school hours. I went through psychiatry throughout highschool and I stopped after because I felt relieved and like I had moved on. Besides, I was working and paying rent and school fees with Yifan, I had no extra money. But it was okay, I didn't even need that last year, at that point it had just become a comfort for me. I am okay with physical contact and affection now, I wasn't before and I could tell you both the story of what happened fairly calmly and without breaking down." Sehun said, soothing his hand over Jongin's, still cradled in his arms. 

Jongin whirled him around to face him and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. You. Kiss. Are. Kiss. Amazing. Kiss. Sehun blushed, resting his hands on Jongin's shoulders shyly. "Thank you. You're amazing yourself." 

"Okay then. Chop chop, archery is done, you spent too much time making all those clumsy shots and now we need to move on to the next activity." Jongin said, willing himself not to break out into tears. "Okay, hang on though, let me just try one more time." Sehun begged, already getting into position to shoot. He followed Jongin's instructions again and this time, there was a plack sound heard. Sehun had hit the target dead in the middle. "Hey! You stole my abilities when we kissed." Jongin said offended, but inside he was truly happy that Sehun had hit his target. Something told Jongin that he had hit his target with Sehun.

They left the archery place, climbing atop the motorcycle again. This time they drove for longer, Sehun clinging onto Jongin from the back and resting his head on Jongin's back. They reached a race track and Sehun's head perked up. "No way!" He said in astonishment. 

"Yes way." Jongin replied. They made there way into the place and Jongin greeted a worker inside. "Sup Soo, thanks so much for letting me use the tracks. By the way, this is my boyfriend Sehun, and Sehun, this is my brother, by adoption, and no Soo I am not saying that because I value you as less than a real brother but only to explain to Sehun who knows I was an orphan adopted by a dope ass family which includes you; Kyungsoo." Jongin said in one breath. 

"Damn, I don't know how anyone can put up with Jongin's rambling, especially someone as good looking as you." Kyungsoo said, stretching his hand out for Sehun to shake. "Well, however you deal with him, I can see how happy he is, so I hope you stick around." 

"Thank you Kyungsoo... Hyung?" Sehun said unsurely because he couldn't tell if Kyungsoo was older or not. "Yeah, I'm older than Jongin by a year. He usually calls me hyung but when he wants to be annoying, he calls me Soo." Kyungsoo explanained. "Ah, thank you Kyungsoo hyung," Sehun said, "It means a lot, and I hope to stick around too." Sehun said cheerily. 

"Okay, the tracks are out back, currently empty and here are the keys. I'm going to go now because I have a racer to train with and some cars in need of work. Have fun." Kyungsoo said wandering away.

"Let's go." Jongin said, pulling Sehun along to the direction Kyungsoo had pointed out. They made their way onto a small and abandoned racetrack save for two long cars. They were NASCAR grade race cars and were true works of art. "Oh shoot," Jongin said, facepalming. "I was hoping to race you but I don't even know if you can drive. You take the bus all the time. God I'm such an idiot." Jongin said berating himself. "Calm down Nini, I can drive, I'm damn good at it too. I actually used to street race, nothing really illegal, it used to happen on empty lots, funded for. It really helped to channel my energy and anger into. I just could never afford a car myself, I'm saving for one right now. Back then I used the cars that were supplied and we bet on races." Sehun said taking Jongin for surprise. "You are such a badass." Jongin said in awe. 

"Well, I have a brother who's worked with cars, fixing them up, making them faster and racing around on tracks for 15 years with me following along. I think I can give you a challenge." Jongin said. He then dashed over to one of the cars stepping inside but leaving the door open. "See, beat you already." Jongin said, like the true dork he is.

Sehun slowly made his way over to the car and got it. They drove to the white starting line and upon reaching it, a sensor was set off and a big neon sign lit up, counting down from 10. Finally a big green GO lit up and Jongin sped off. He had started with too much force, he was going to lag behind in the end, Sehun shot off, keeping control of his speed. They were to go for five laps. 

Jongin stayed ahead, but by the fourth lap, he was starting to lose speed and velocity, allowing Sehun to time it perfectly and overtake him, effectively winning the game. They both stepped out of the cars once stopped, and Sehun shouted, "WHOOOOHOOOOO! I WON!" Jongin laughed, feeling good that Sehun was so happy, like he hadn't a care in the world. They stepped back into their vehicles and drove around for another hour and a half. Jongin winning some and Sehun winning some. They both proved what great racers they were. After they had tallied and realized Jongin had won more overall games, Sehun pounced on Jongin, kissing the living daylights out of him. "Thank you so much. I never realized how much I missed it and you can bet I'll be developing a real close relationship with your brother since I'll be coming by here so often." He giggled. 

They walked back inside the building, searching for Kyungsoo to return the keys. When they found him, he said, "You're welcome to come by anytime you want Sehun." He offered. "You bet I will, hyung." Sehun replied excitedly. 

As they made their way to the bike Sehun pulled Jongin back, stopping him from mounting. "Wait, let me drive." He asked. "I thought you said you never rode a motorbike before me. Can you drive?" Jongin asked confused. "Well, in my crazy racing days, I had a racing friend who owned a motorbike teach me. I only got to go around small places, enough to learn though. Yifan ge stopped me though. He said that racing was one thing, and he only allowed it because it was legal, funded and done in the safest way possible. Not too many cars on one road and no rough terrains, just speed. But bikes were too dangerous and unpredictable to him so I never got to buy one or ride one properly. If you let me, I'll try and if I find it too difficult then we'll switch and you'll take over." Sehun pleaded. 

"Okay," Jongin said. "But I'll have to direct you. It's our last stop for the day before we get some food and head back to your apartment for a movie." Sehun smiled and nodded, agreeing. 

Sehun drove pretty well, stalling a few times but otherwise he drove smoothly and had great control over the bike. It was 250 cc and pretty strong. They reached a small mountain with a rocky terrain that Jongin said couldn't be driven on, especially by motorbikes and that they would have to walk the rest of the way.

As they walked up the mountainside, Sehun noticed bright blips of colour on the horizon. "Hang gliding. Really, Jongin? Who would have taken you for such an adrenaline junkie." Sehun said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, you're just as bad as me, aren't you. At least that's what I'm finding out."

They reached the peak and requested for a single hang glider to fit two and they got strapped in together. Jongin was behind and Sehun in front. "Another ploy of yours to have my ass pressed against your crotch." Sehun teased. "I promise that was never my intention but your ass feels amazing." Jongin replied. Sehun answered that with a little wiggle of his butt, Jongin laughed, smacking his head a little bit. Then they were off. 

It felt so liberating and freeing. To defy gravity so wholly and to feel the wind rushing at them, although the wind was coming with such a speed and strength. They saw valleys of green roll underneath them, flowerbeds and small, glistening lakes. It was a sight of true beauty and was truly sad when it came to an end. Sehun and Jongin unstrapped and climbed back down the mountain, still feeling giddy with the adrenaline rush but sad for the return of gravity. 

"Date's not over yet." Jongin announced.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Jongin! You said we were going for dinner and then cuddling." Sehun said with a pout ever present on his sweet pink lips. "Well, I may have left out just one activity, but I promise this is the last one before dinner and cuddling." Jongin said leading Sehun off the bike and onto a dirt trail. He had been planning this date for a while and after finding out about Sehun's past he realized today was the day. Granted he threw a bunch of date ideas together and now he's forced to step his game up for future dates. 

They came to an empty building and Jongin pulled out a bunch of keys. "This is a police confiscated building and I was able to get the keys for a few days with a little begging and extra work I'm going to have to put in now." Jongin said unlocking the door. He opened it and stepped inside, holding the door open for Sehun. He closed the door and flicked on the light which took a while to actually come on. 

When the lights came on beauty was revealed. The entire place was covered in fairy lights and there was water trickling down from these small artificial waterfalls, filling the room in a thin layer of water until it reached the bottom which was a curve that led towards a drain where the water went down and reconnected to the waterfall to cascade freshly, creating a beautiful scenario without needing to have water on constantly. 

"Jongin, this is- it's awe inspiring." Sehun said with tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe the lengths Jongin went to for him, with this and everything else he had done, and not just today. From the beginning, when Jongin heard everything Yifan had to say that first day and finding out all about his involvement with the Mafia and the fact that he was messed up, none of that deterred Jongin and Sehun was grateful for that. 

"It was nothing much. I mean, I had some guys from the station help me out, Officer Diaz, his daughter just had her quincenera and he had this left back and he lent it to me for now. They even helped me set this up and it was one of the guys who recommended this place for the waterfall, because it has a sloping floor and a drainage system, they thought it was perfect and they set it back up so that the water wouldn't be wasted and could be reused over and over again. It only took like 3 hours, but I had been planning this for a while so it wasn't rushed or anything. I'm just going to shut up now and you can wipe that smug smile off your kissable lips." Jongin said. 

"Hmm, they're kissable now, are they? Prove it." Sehun challenged, Jongin dove in and smacked his lips against Sehun, when Jongin made the move to turn his head and deepen the kiss, he waited until Sehun got into it before he abruptly stopped, pulling away. "That's what you get." Jongin told Sehun. 

Sehun laughed and hugged Jongin. "I think your best quality is how damn thoughtful you are, and your nervous rambling of course." Jongin hugged him back holding his tight to his body, like it would physically hurt him if he ever let go. Jongin knew he didn't love Sehun yet, but he was also aware that this wouldn't be true for much longer. He could already feel his affections surging and heart swelling and knew that Sehun would be a very crucial part of his happiness. 

They stayed that way for a while before Jongin yanked Sehun over to the waterfall and in the middle of the cascading water there was a small piece of makeshift grass where they could sit and relax. Jongin and Sehun sat, feeling the slight dampness but remaining fairly dry and Jongin pulled a switch connected to an extension cord hidden in the folds of the grass and kept away from the water and clicked it. There was a projector that popped out of nowhere and the lights went off save for the fairy lights.

The projector aimed to the ceiling and a semblance of a starry night was displayed. It showed stars twinkling and shooting stars blasting through an endless void. The water was then shot up in sprouts and upon looking closer, Sehun noticed a sprinkler system that was cleverly hidden spraying the water. The water stopped its spray only for the grassy patch they were laying on to raise up on some kind of platform. It rolled like there was some sort of machinery underneath, making Sehun feel like he was flying on a carpet of grass. A fan suddenly turned on and blew air at them, making it feel even more like flying. A door opened from behind them and small rocks came falling down, they were suddenly stopped by the placement of something Sehun couldn't see in the water and formed a straigh line. The rocks were smooth and nicely shaped, adding a more natural feel. 

"Wait, there's one more element to this..." Jongin said, "FIRE!" and he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small lighter and flicked it, causing a small flame to burn. Sehun laughed so hard at this, he snorted. "Yeah, all four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, Air," Sehun said. "Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the avatar, master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anybody. But I believe Aang can save the world." Jongin recited. "OOF!" Sehun added, falling back on the grass. 

"I didn't know you were an avatar fan." Sehun said looking at Jongin. "Yeah, well usually when I bring it up people always say, 'the blue people?' and so I just don't bring it up anymore." Jongin answered, laying back with Sehun. "Jongin, you're hot and all, but Zuko's way hotter." Sehun said seriously. "I take no offence to that, at least I'm the one laying next to you right now." Jongin said. 

"By the way, three hours?" Sehun questioned with his eyebrows raised. "Well, I might have spent a lot more time and effort then that but I just wanted you to be impressed with my efficiency." Jongin said. "I am just plain impressed." Sehun said. 

"Well, we actually have to leave now because I have dinner plans for us." Jongin said sheepishly. "What? I want to enjoy a little bit longer." Sehun said sadly. Jongin pushed his hair out of his face, "We'll come back. I still have another week of using this place before I have to dismantle and return everything. So we will enjoy it some more." Jongin said. 

Jongin got up and started to push the rocks back into place, lower the platform, turn off the sprinklers, the fairy light, and the waterfall letting the water drain back and then he locked up while Sehun helped and then waited outside. They headed to the bike and when Sehun tried to make a grab for the keys, Jongin didn't let him, saying he really wanted to drive to this last adventure of theirs for the day. Sehun gave in, knowing Jongin wasn't unreasonable or unkind and off the went. 

As they drove into the driveway of a house, Sehun looked confused. "Jongiiiin. You promised, you said after that it was dinner and then cuddles. I'm hungry and ready to reward you with sweet kisses and cuddles for being such a great human being and a thoughtful boyfriend." "Relax, Hunnie. A promise is a promise. This is our dinner plans, just come in and see." Jongin placated. 

They walked up to the door and before Jongin could knock, the door swung open and an older lady, who was beautiful opened the door. She hugged Jongin. "Hey ma." Jongin said. Oh shit Sehun thought, Am I even ready for this? Oh well, it's too late and Jongin is definitely worth it.

He walked up to her and extended his hand, "I am Oh Sehun, Jongin's boyfriend. Please to meet you Mrs. Kim." Sehun said cordially but the woman just yanked Sehun by his arm into a hug. "I've heard so much about you from Jongin and even Kyungsoo when he came home earlier. He told me what a nice boy you are and well, I just hope you stay with him. He's a very good boy as well, I'm sure you know that though. He's had a few relationships before but this is the first one in such a long time, police work and academy training were all he could think about and I'm happy he's dating again. I want grandkids and a pretty carrier like you would give such beautiful grandkids. Oh my, I'm rambling." Jongin's mother gushed out, ushering them inside the house saying it's too cold. 

Sehun laughed like a mad man. "I can see where Jongin gets it from now. I find it the most adorable quirk ever and the same applies to you Mrs. Kim." She blushed and nodded, appreciating the compliment. 

Sehun walked in suddenly hyper aware of his appearance, trying to smooth and comb out his windswept and dishevelled hair from riding the motorbike, racing, hang gliding and the fan. He cannot believe Jongin brought him to his parents house without prior notice for Sehun to make himself look presentable.

"Come sit, I have dinner prepared. Sehun and Jongin sat at the table when a kind man came out, he was probably Jongin's father then. He walked up to them and patted Jongin on the head and then clasped hands with Sehun. "Nice to meet you son." He said. 

They were served dinner by Jongin's parents and they enjoyed a nice meal with small talk, which Kyungsoo soon joined. It wasn't too much to handle, no invasive questions. Just a friendly get together, where they got to know each other a little bit and develop a sense of comfort which Sehun was grateful for. After dinner, they chatted a little bit before Jongin said he should probably get Sehun back. They bid the family goodbye, Sehun receiving a warm hug from all of them and promises of doing this again, but with Sehun hosting were passed around. Finally the exited the house. 

"Sehun, I never meant to put you on the spot if you felt uncomfortable with me springin this on you but everytime I found out a new tidbit of information about you, you would give me the opportunity to opt out of the relationship. It's as if you are expecting me to just up and run away from you because I'm scared of commitment and I cannot handle your past. I felt this is the best way to prove to you that I'm serious about our relationship and felt you would more readily agree if it was forced on you." Jongin explained.

Sehun smiled, interlocking their fingers. "It wasn't awkward. It was nice and comfortable and I'm not mad at all, quite the opposite actually. I'm very happy and content and you're right. Every relationship I've had in the past ended up being short and more of a fling because those guys were afraid of commitment and getting tangled up with somebody who has as much emotional baggage as me. That's why I'm wary but after today, how can I not trust you?" Sehun questioned, pulling Jongin by the shirt and kissing him slowly and sweetly. Now let's go, your apartment, I'm sure Junmyeon is still there and we don't need to be interrupting whatever it is they're doing or whatever Junmyeon thinks will help improve Yifan's psychology." 

Jongin laughed at that but heeded Sehun's words, letting him drive this time. They arrived at Jongin's apartment and before Jongin could reach the TV to put on a movie for their cuddle time, Sehun had flung himself at him and attacked him. Kissing him and pulling his hair. "Was us coming here all part of your ploy to get in my pants?" Jongin jokingly questioned. 

"Kind of actually." Sehun breathlessly answered and Jongin shrugged reaching for him when Sehun pulled away. He then pulled out his phone and texted Yifan he would be staying at Jongin's for the night and not to worry. Sehun then jumped into Jongin's arms. "I wanted to wait until things got more serious to sleep together and well, they're serious now. So bed me Kim Jongin and bed me good." Sehun demanded. "Oh my gosh, you're such a weirdo." Jongin laughed carrying Sehun to his room. But he complied to everything Sehun asked for and he bed him real proper. 

It was a beautiful night for many reasons.


	12. Chapter 12

Sehun woke up naked and sore, just like it should be! He thought. He could hear the sound of the shower running and decided to get up and start making breakfast. He had a morning shift at the cafe and Jongin had to get to work as well. Luckily Jongin would be able to drop Sehun off and get to work since he needed to be in half an hour after Sehun and he had to pass Sehun's work to get to his own. He got up and pulled on one of Jongin's bigger sweaters, not bothering to get fully dressed since he had to strip and shower anyway. 

Sehun walked into the kitchen only experiencing a mild discomfort in his lower back and waist. He started to make breakfast, something quick. He whipped up some pancakes (he found them easy to make) and scrambled some eggs. He grated cheese and threw it in to mix with the eggs, he found it melted faster into the eggs and added a nice flavour and saltiness without actually adding salt. He looked in Jongin's fridge for maple syrup, wondering if it would even go well with the taste of eggs but decided he better leave it out, who knows, maybe Jongin liked it. 

He heard the shower stop and got to making some coffee. He knew how Jongin liked it, black usually, since he made a habit of dropping in at the coffee shop and made a cup with some milk for himself. Soon, Jongin came out fully dressed for work in a nice white button down shirt and slacks and he looked Sehun up and down and let out a low whistle. "You look extremely sexy like that. I find the idea of a domestic you making me breakfast even sexier though." Sehun just smiled and set a plate of food down for Jongin. "I'm going to go get cleaned up first, so you can start eating." 

"How am I supposed to eat when my meal is walking away?" Jongin questioned slapping Sehun's ass as he walked away. Sehun visibly winced causing Jongin to smirk. "Don't flatter yourself Kim Jongin, it's only because I haven't slept with anybody in a while." That quickly wiped the smirk off of Jongin's face. Sehun proceeded to take a well deserved shower and brush his teeth, stepping out feeling squeaky clean. 

He walked into Jongin's room. Shit. "Jongin I have no clothes here, can I borrow some of yours?" He called from the bedroom. "Yeah sure Hun, take whatever you need. Just don't wear all my sexy lingerie in the third drawer on the right. Those are just for me." Jongin called back. Sehun could vaguely hear the din of the TV on. He curiously looked in the third drawer on the right and saw it was just Jongin's underwear and socks. He laugehd noticing that some of them were stretched out and developing holes. "Oh yeah, these are way too revealing for me." Sehun teased back. He pulled out some underwear and socks for himself anyway and looked in all the drawers finding a normal gray t-shirt and jeans. He was thankful that Jongin and him were around the same size. Many told Sehun that he was awfully tall for a carrier but it was just his genes. His mother and father were tall, duh and then there was Yifan. 

He dressed and came outside to find Jongin watching TV and the food untouched and covered down to keep warm. "I was waiting for you, I thought we should eat together." Jongin said, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Sehun smiled, straddling Jongin's lap and giving him a kiss now that he had brushed his teeth. It was too new into their relationship for morning breath, at least Sehun thought so, but he's not sure if he would mind when it was Jongin. He slipped off of Jongin's lap and sat next to him getting his food. They ate while watching some cop show, Sehun had never seen it before but he thought it was funny. Brooklyn nine-something Jongin had said. 

They finished up and cleaned everything together. Jongin dropped Sehun to work and headed to the police station for work. He walked in and was greeted by Yifan's face looking stern and threatening. "So I assume you got my little brother to sleep with you." Yifan got right to the point. Jongin coughed, choking a little. It seemed like both of the brothers were brazen and bold, except on Sehun it was sexy whie on Yifan it was scary. Jongin realizing it was better not to lie, nodded. "Well, I hope you used protection because if you get him pregnant out of wedlock, I will kill you. But sleeping with him, ultimately that's his decision and I can't stop you. In fact, after getting to know you, I think you're a pretty good guy and that you're capable of protecting Sehun and loving him the way he deserves. Just warning you, get him pregnant, I kill you, simple." Yifan said casually. 

Jongin gulped, hoping that 90-something% guarantee that condoms promised would hold through. He'd just have to watch and see if Sehun displayed any signs of pregnancy and plan a proposal that doesn't seem suspicious. Although he doubts Sehun would let Yifan do anything to him if he did get pregnant. Yeah, Jongin was safe, Sehun would protect him. 

They clocked in to their work and immediately left to go down to the mafia headquarters. They were still freshly undercover. They reached the location and met with Milos who grimaced at them as he greeted them. "You guys are late, I know you just run amuck the streets, Kung fu-ing everybody and stealing their money but you need to be here on time." 

They nodded, apologizing. "Sorry, Milos. Won't happen again." Milos nodded, accepting their apology. "Follow me, we are going to meeting. Big boss is here, goes by the name of Bear. I'm sure you've heard of him." Jongin and Yifan nodded, going with their backstory and Jongin also knew from the case files and research that this Bear character was the head honcho and probably directly related to the double-homocide of Sehun and Yifan's parents. He could feel Yifan stiffen beside him and knew that Yifan had also stumbled across this information on his research and debriefing into the case as well. 

They followed behind Milos and entered a big area in the warehouse. They could see a bunch of the lackies had all gathered and were standing around a person. He was big, tall and well muscled. He chose not to wear a shirt for some reason, wearing one of those vests that needed to be buttoned up but left it unbuttoned exposing a huge tattoo, done in white on his upper chest. It was just a simple V spread wide, looking like those ratchet crappy birds you would add to a kids drawing. He had a rather dark complexion and was extremely good looking which kind of pissed Jongin off. Why did someone like him have to be good looking. He had that dark demanding look he knew women and carriers went crazy for and decided this guy was an obvious douchbag on top of being a murderer and drug dealer. 

They joined the meeting, which had not started yet. After about fifteen minutes of waiting and silence and more people filing into the room, it seemed like everyone was finally present. Bear started to speak. "We have finally emerged from the dark of the shadows, reborn and stronger than ever. Yet it seems like the police are investigating us again. I have no clue who is on the case or how much information they've managed to dig up but they're a nuisance regardless."

Jongin could hear everyone silently radiate anger at this and felt himself getting angry too but for a different reason. He figured they would assume the police were investigating them but Bear sounded like he knew for sure, how could he? He must have an inside connection, Jongin knew he and Yifan had to be careful and under the radar from now on, at the warehouse around all these crooks and at the police station. 

"We were forced into hiding after that whole debacle with the previous officer. We may have gotten ahold of and destroyed the main and incriminating evidence he had but there's still tons of small information the police have their hands on and other officers were informed of. The murder of that man and his wife forced us to hide because we definitely would have been charged had we been found but there's not a day that I regret shooting that bastard and his wife. Oh, I take pride in killing them but I do regret letting that beautiful son of his go. There was a barter for his freedom but it's been twelve long years and that no longer applies. I want him now, we need to get rid of him, he knows our faces and can be used as a witness. Then I need all of you to go after the police, we squash them now before any more damage can be done." 

Bear then pressed a button for a projector that was hooked onto the wall. A picture showed up and there was Sehun, in the coffee shop pouring some coffee, dressed in his uniform. Jongin could feel a cold sweat form on his body and a fear like no other take ahold of his heart. "He works in a coffee shop near central. All we know is that he lives with his brother, not much information on him other than his name but he's irrelevant. He has no knowledge of who we are and what we look like so we can leave him but Sehun, bring him to me. Make sure he knows that this is the doing of the man who shot his parents and that he'll become my personal slave until I deem him useless and kill him." Bear smirked. 

Yifan was shaking in both anger and rage, Jongin held his hand and pressed their sides together. They had to keep their calm and not blow their cover, otherwise there would be no way to contact Sehun and get him away from the danger. Jongin pressed their palms together and held strong. Sehun would be alright, no one was out looking for him right now, they would all stay at Jongin's apartment since it wasn't compromised and get some surveillance in there. Sehun would need to take time off from work and they would have an officer stay with him at all time, besides Jongin had guns in his apartment and he knew Sehun could handle himself with one, his dad made sure he could. They would keep him safe, message him as soon as they could to get to the police station and wait for them there. 

That was when a call came in and Bear answered it on speaker. "We've apprehended Sehun sir, we're driving him to the location right now, meet us here." And they cut off. Bear then dismissed everyone saying the meeting was over and Jongin and Yifan could feel themselves falling down a deep and endless pit. Sehun wasn't supposed to be involved, they had to find out this location and save him. "Kai, Kris." They heard Milos call, "We need you for a pickup. Go collect this money." Milos said giving them an address. Perfect they could disappear without suspicion and use this time to find Sehun. 

Please be safe, Jongin prayed as they got into the car and started to drive away from the warehouse. As soon as the door closed and Jongin drove a little bit, Yifan swore loudly. "Sehun, he doesn't need this. He's already been through so much. I'm going to kill that Bear bastard. He killed my parents and hurt my little brother, now he's doing it again." Yifan was hysterical, Jongin wasn't too far off himself but he figured only one person could be hysterical at a time. "Call the station and inform them, let them start working on this and- shit. I forgot, I asked Sehun about this before when I found out about what happened. I figured he could be a target and we agreed to put a GPS tracker on his phone. Call them and have them track him, hopefully he has his phone on him. If not, we look everywhere until we find him, safe and in one piece." Jongin said determinedly. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jongin was having an internal breakdown. He realized how much happiness he had found in that short time of being with Sehun and he could not afford to lose him. Him and Yifan were currentlly driving down the road, Yifan called the police station putting them on speaker. 

"Julien yo-crap! You need to-to find Sehun." He inhaled deeply. "Those bastards got him. He was nabbed by some of the Macha crew and God knows what they'll do to him. They had a whole damn meeting about him -those creeps!- We need you to track his phone, there's a GPS on in that Jongin put in, it should work even if the phone is powered off." Yifan explained the situation. 

"Okay, I got it, I'll start tracking." Julien replied. After a moment he said, "So, it looks like the phone was discarded. Probably to stop Sehun from calling for help. Which is to be expected, I mean these guys are no amateurs. However, I was able to ping where it was last found, on a backstreeet not to far from Sehun's workplace. I am now looking at the cameras in the near vicinity during the time on the time stamp when they GPS was last actively moving. I might be able to get  glimpse of the car if there's not too many, either way we can try and narrow it down and find out the make and model of the car. Just give me a second."

Yifan and Jongin held their breaths anxiously awaiting good news. "Okay, so fortunately there was only two cars that drove down this road -it is a backroad and not frequently used- and one of the cars was driving towards the direction of Sehun's workplace while the other is driving away from it, so it's safe to assume it's the car driving away. I mean, why go the opposite direction if you already have him?" Julien asked rhetorically. It's a black 2008 chevrolet silverado and the license plate is EXOM 001. It's heading up for the nearest exit to the highway on Remmett. I can keep pinging it's locations from the road cameras and keep you updated, just stay on the line."

The two released their breaths, looking grateful and relieved. "Thanks so much Julien. I do have to ask for one more favour, send a team out to meet us at the location we're headed to and dispatch another team to the hideout on Freeridge, the location we gave you. We have more than enough charges to be able to arrest them." Jongin said, making a left onto Remmett. 

"Will do Jongin. But can I ask, how did you two manage to get enough dirt on all those people or are yoy just going to lock them away for petty charges. I hate to break it to you but these guys find a way out and will be able to make bail." Julien hesitantly said. 

"Well, you see. We have enough evidence from what my father collected and from what we observed to put them all away. It's enough charges that they can't make bail -at least the smaller fish can't- and even though it is petty charges, they will be in jail for enough time for us to conduct in depth investigations onto them and then nail them with those charges. As for the big fish, well Sehun is a witness to their crimes and them killing our parents and we have some additional dirt and intel into drug cartels. They'll fall too." Yifan said with extreme determination. 

"Solid plan. Looks like you guys thought this through and aren't acting rashly. By the way, the backup team is coming to you, they're not to far. Exit on 85, turn to the right as soon as you reach the roundabout, the car just passed by there." Julien said. 

"This was rash, we need Sehun back unharmed and emotionally stable. He doesn't need this. We had this plan stewing for a while, we were planning on getting more information because there will be some people getting away with a lot less than they should and so we needed more, although the original plan was to get enough to take them all down by surpise and then conduct personal investigations to book them with. Things just moved along a little bit faster and sloppier than planned but this is for the better anyway. Bear was onto the police and had his men looking into police movement so we would have had to rush anyway." Jongin said, sounding distant. 

"The car stopped, there's no movement here. Last I saw, they made a left on Rutherburst st and then disappeared. I figure they parked somewhere in that area but this is as far as I can help you out. I'm sending the coordinates to the team and they are only about one street down from where you guys are. As for the Freeridge location, the second team just reached and are holding a lockdown on the building. Good thing for that meeting you told me about. It looks like almost all the pawns are condensed into one area and ripe for the picking." Julien cheered. 

Yifan snickered at his choice of words. "Turn left up here, that's Rathburst." Yifan pointed, directing Jongin. Jongin made the turn and started to drive slowly looking around for a chevrolet silverado. He kept driving and even had to make a u-turn and drive back, turning into small roads and then rerouting until he finally spotted it. Black 2008 chevrolet silverado with the license plate EXOM 001. "Julien, we spotted it, it's on some back road. Let the guys make a left right as soon as you get off of Rathburst and then about two streets down make another left and on your right hand side is a warehouse. Only the chevy is parked here." Jongin instructed Julien. "Roger, sending the coordinates right now." Julien said. "I'll be ending the call now, don't need to distract you. But guys- bring our boy home safe." Julien said before ending the call.

In the time Jongin and Yifan were working on the case, Sehun began visiting the police station often and was immediately liked by the officers and everyone else. It made Jongin's heart ache just to think about it. Sehun was so precious and loved by so many. Including him, he needed to get his man back.

They parked off to the side and out of view of the warehouse so as to lay low and not attract attention. They decided it was safer to wait for backup to arrive before rushing in as much as they wanted to. Less risk to their lives, Sehun's life, extra help and more people to stop them from getting away. It ached to stay put, but it wouldn't be for much longer. 

Around ten minutes later, they saw a car circling before parking on the road a bit away from the warehouse. Back up was here. Jongin and Yifan exited the vehice, grabbing the guns that they kept in the car in a hidden compartment for safety reasons and walked to meet up with their fellow officers. 

"You stand by while we clear the perimeter." Officer Hopps said. Yifan was about to protest when the man shot them a glare. "Yifan, I know you and I know you're a smart boy who wouldn't risk anything but I also know why you left the academy for training and that you might not be prepared for whatever you see and although you wouldn't make a stupid decision you could freeze or anything else could happen. Step back and let us take the lead on this one." He ordered causing both Jongin and Yifan to deflate and step down. 

They moved behind the other officers and had their backs. They walked to the door which -surprise, surprise- was locked. One of the men picked the lock after telling them to step aside and that knocking the door down was way too loud and would ruin their advantage of surprise. They silently walked in, officers in the front securing the perimeter. 

They all heard the sound of voices and followed it. It led them down a dark hallway and to an opened up room. Sehun was tied up, beaten and bruised. Bear had a killer grip on his jaw and was forcefully kissing him while groping his body in horrifying ways. Jongin's heart both ached and swelled, because there was his Sehun. His brave Sehun who was recoiling from the touch on him and keeping a lockjaw with a fiery look in his eyes. He would not break, he would not yeild. Those were the eyes of a true fighter, of someone who had been through enough and would not take any more. 

They all stepped out aiming their guns and Bear and the three other men around him. They thankfully, outnumbered them and 2 of the officers along with Yifan had gone to scout out the rest of the place and see if there were any more men of hidden guards. That left Jongin, Officer Hopps and four other police officers. They had their radios on connected to their other teammates. Thank God Julien sent a large team. 

The three men around Bear lowered their weapons and stepped aside knowing they were defeated. They all had tiny smirks on their faces like they knew they would get out of jail time which was probably why they were so willing. Idiots didn't even know the charges put on them. Three of the officers stepped aside, including Hopps to handcuff the men and take them out to the awaiting van. As they walked by reciting the Miranda Rights, Yifan and the other two officers reappeared. Seems like they were shortstaffed and underestimated the police. Stupid Mafia, always thinking they were one step ahead. 

Bear finally peeled his disgusting lips off of Sehun's sweet ones and looked their way, making no move to remove his hands from Sehun's body. "You can take me in, if you're willing to risk his life. Because I can promise I have no qualms about killing him. I'll just have to screw his dead body then, because my goodness, his face just turns me on." Sehun tried to pull away from him, disgusted but to no avail. Jongin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth feeling red take over his vision. "I don't want to take you anywhere but the nearest graveyard, or rather its dumpster because I wanna kill you." Yifan lunged forward, before being quickly pulled back by the two officers standing nearest to him, guns still pointed at Bear. 

It was just enough of a distaction though, for Jongin to quickly slide in, shooting Bear's kneecaps to disable him, but mostly because he wanted to. He'd have fun explaining firing his firearm later, nah, the dude was threatening a civilian's life, he deserved it, and that civilian was Sehun, he definitely deserved it. 

Bear fell to his knees, releasing his hold on Sehun and letting out a cry of pain while Jongin slipped handcuffs on him and then trained his gun to Bear's head effectively kicking Sehun's chair out of reach from Bear. 

It was an epic moment and it almost went perfectly- almost. Because Jongin forgot how physics and gravity worked and Sehun slid in his chair, his weight leaning to one side causing the chair to topple over. Yifan rushed to his side to untie him while Jongin handed Bear over to the remaning officers. "You'll rot in jail you filth." Jongin said while passing him off. 

He then rushed back to Sehun's side where Yifan had untied him and they were embracing each other in a tight hug. "I'm okay Ge. I really am. They didn't get time to do anything but rough me up a little. I'm not hurt or sad, just angry but those bastards will get their due punishment. Thanks to you and Jongin." Yifan then reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Jongin to embrace Sehun. 

He kissed his forehead and cupped Sehun's cheeks. "I might seem like a completely insincere wacko, saying this so soon but Oh Sehun I-" "I love you Kim Jongin." Sehun quickly breathed out kissing Jongin and letting all his emotions flow out. "How did you know that's what I was going to say. What if I was going to say that I have diarrhea." Jongin questioned making Sehun laugh. "I love you, Hunnie." 

Yifan swiftly pulled them both in for an awkward but sweet hug. "I love you both." He squeezed them causing them to laugh and share a look with each other before squishing Yifan's cheeks in a double kiss.

Things were going to be fine now, more than fine actually. They were perfect. 


	14. Epilogue

Two Years Later...

Yifan was getting dressed for his date with Junmyeon. Today was going to be a very special day for him. He planned to propose to his beloved Junmyeon. He wasn't sure if he were more excited or nervous. Junmyeon was the first person he opened his heart to after his parents died and this was all thanks to Jongin, he was so afraid that Junmyeon did not feel the same way and would end their relationship. 

Yifan felt it was worth the risk to propose anyway even with the fear of Junmyeon rejecting him but he knew that he desperately wanted to call Junmyeon his spouse and his forever. 

He was currently sitting with Jongin, who was giving him pointers and helping him to get dressed. "Try to calm down, don't be nervous. You guys are so clearly in love with each other and there's no chance of him rejecting you. Trust me. I mean I wasn't nervous for my proposal because I knew there was no chance of him saying no." Jongin confidently boasted. 

Yifan glared at him as he buttoned up his shirt, a nice sleek, black button up. Junmyeon always said he looked best in black, well he looked second best in black, he looked best naked. 

Jongin had proposed to Sehun 5 months ago and they had gotten married right away, under the pretense that they didn't need to plan their wedding for long. They had talked about wedding details a lot throughout their relationship, sure they were each other's end game and so they had all the details planned out, they only needed to invite people -these two even had invitations made up along with the list, a year into their relationship- and so they married immediately not wanting to wait. 

But according to Yifan, that was definitely not the only reason. Sehun was currently 5 months pregnant and although Jongin claimed he got pregnant on their wedding night, Yifan was sure that wasn't the case. He knew Jongin always remembered his warning about getting his precious baby brother pregnant before marriage and so he made sure they were married. Unfortunately he had no way of proving his allegations despite being a top detective now. 

"Yeah, because Sehun was pregnant already and that made you certain he wouldn't say no. I'm sure that was your plan all along." Yifan replied glaring at Jongin who swallowed nervously and shifted around. "N-no, Sehun got pregnant afterwards.." Jongin's demeanour suddenly changed, "I'm sure you would understand how vigourous and wild, wedding night sex could get, of course Hunnie got pregnant." 

Yifan stopped with trying to gel his hair, walked right up to Jongin and smacked the back of his head -hard- making Jongin wince and hold his head with a pout on his face. "Don't talk dirty about my brother in front of me you miscreant." Yifan chastised.

"Run through the plan with me, okay." Yifan demanded going back to slicking his hair back. "You're going to go pick Junmyeon up, under the pretense of taking him to a fancy upscale restaraunt, then lead him up the trail where you set up a nice dinner and some lights and then you guys will go walk along the trail where -thank your brother- there are going to be small notes elaborating about everything you love about Junmyeon leading up to the 'will you marry me?' which will be in a gravel area since you don't want to get your clothes dirty. Junmyeon will say yes, you'll kiss and then make love in a way to get him pregnant." Jongin gushed. 

This time Yifan grabbed whatever was in reach, which was his hair cream and dashed it at Jongin where it smacked him square in the face. "OW!" Jongin yelled, holding his sore nose. "New rule, no talking about sex involving my brother or my boyfriend." "Hopefully fiance." Jongin replied, still holding his nose and smiling at Yifan. 

"Nothing will beat your proposal though, lover boy." Yifan told Jongin who smiled even wider. "I just happen to draw inspiration from looking at Hunnie. I remember staring at pictures of him until I got the idea." Jongin said dopily. "Creepy." Yifanm muttered. 

"You recreated an old date of yours. The waterfall and all the elements were beautiful. I'm glad I got to see it this time because Hunnie always used to gush about that date. But to have the rocks fall in a way that they spelled out, 'Marry me' was crazy, the work that went into getting them to do that was difficult and then taking him outside to watch the sunrise. It wasn't a completely new idea from you, but it was a significant memory, it was extravagant nonetheless and was personal and intimate. Reasons why I wanted to do this, the first time I bared my heart and soul to Junmyeon was under the stars while we ate a nice dinner we made. We then took a walk where he assured me and helped me to calm down and overcome my past a little. Now, it's finally behind me and Junmyeon played a huge role in that." Yifan said, feeling his eyes get teary. 

"I know, you put a lot of thought into this hyung. Junmyeon will love it and we'll make sure everything goes well. Especially since you made all the food and they are all foods that Junmyeon likes." Jongin assured him. 

Yifan smiled, finally pulling out a nice pair of shoes and donning them, getting ready to pick up Junmyeon. 

\---

Yifan arrived safely at Junmyeon and his place, he had dressed at Jongin's, wanting to feel the excitement of waiting to see each other and picking Junmyeon up. He felt his breath whoosh out of him, "You look gorgeous baby." He complimented. Junmyeon was wearing a plaid shirt -black and red- with nice black jeans. It was toeing the line of formal and casual with how crisp his clothes looked, but he was beautiful nonetheless. 

"Thanks! So do you, I see you're wearing black." Junmyeon let out, eyeing Yifan up and down suggestively. Yifan recalled Jongin's words about getting lucky and imagined a pregnant Junmyeon, realizing he quite liked that idea. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and extended his hand for Junmyeon to take. 

"Let's go." Yifan led Junmyeon to his car. He had borrowed a car from the police station, it was newer model mercedes, sports car and he hoped Junmyeon would enjoy the ride. "I see you're taking advantage of your position, detective of the month." Junmyeon teased, resting his had on Yifan's arm on the gearstick, keeping his grip relatively loose so Yifan had full motion. 

"Ugh, Jongin got that this month, but I'll beat him out next month." Yifan grumbled. Junmyeon chuckled. "You and Jongin need to stop this petty competition you have over whose the best. You're just like children, more like young siblings. You're going to drive Hunnie crazy." Yifan just looked at Junmyeon fleetingly before going back to looking at the road. "I love Jongin and he loves me and that's why we have to fight." Yifan explained like it made the most sense in the world. 

They made it to the deserted park with a small hill where the food was already set up and waiting, courtesy of Jongin. "I thought we were going to a restaurant." Junmyeon said confused. "Well, I thought a private dinner would be nicer." Yifan replied, leading him up the hill.

They sat and enjoyed their food, and then lied back on the blankets stargazing with their hands intertwined. "The food was amazing Fan, I kind of want more." Junmyeon complimented. Yifan chuckled getting up and pulling Junmyeon up along with him. "Let's go get some more then." And he began his trek along the trail. 

There was a small note on the ground, Yifan stopped trying to get Junmyeon to notice it, coughing not so subtly. Under normal circumstances Junmyeon would have ignored it or picked it up to throw away but because he knew Yifan wanted him to look at it, he lifted it up. "I love your kind heart" was written on it. Junmyeon shot him a confused look but Yifan just pulled him along where there was another note. "I love your concern over everyone" Junmyeon seemed to understand what was happening now. Another, "I love your sweet smile." Another, "I love your ambition." Another "I love how stubborn you are when you set your mind to something." "Even though it gets on my nerves sometimes." was written in small letters at the bottom. Junmyeon let out a water chuckle, half heartedly glaring at Yifan. "I love how beautiful you are, inside and out." Another, "I love how accepting you are." Another, "I love how you healed me." 

At this Yifan stopped for the final time, where one last note lay. "I love everything that you are. The good and the bad, and there's not a thing I would change." Junmyeon sniffled, a few tears sliding down his cheeks unchecked and when he turned to Yifan, his gaze full of love, his heart dropped, in a good way. Yifan was on one knee with a beautiful and simple ring on display. "Will you marry me?" Yifan asked. 

Junmyeon schooled his face and said casually, "No." Yifan could feel his heart shatter and his eyes start to let loose of the tears already present, but these weren't happy tears. He closed the box and got up hanging his head, "I understand-" But was cut off by Junmyeon flingin himself at him. "I was joking you big loaf. I just wanted to see your reaction, the effort, the notes, and your reaction let me see just how much you cherish and love me. It's a lot, but not as much as I love you Wu Yifan." Junmyeon said. Yifan lifted him and spun him around.

"You helped me so much Jun. You helped me to face my fears, open my heart, learn to love again, and to accept love wholeheartedly. You made me become a better version of myself, one worthy of someone as wonderful and wonderous as you." Yifan said, letting him down and cupping his cheeks to bring their mouths together. 

Jongin predicted right about how their night went to say the least---

(A/N I know this might be annoying but, oh well. -_-)

One year later-er-...

Jongin had just woken up to the nice smell of something sweet cooking. He got up, pulling on some clothes which was a feat since Sehun had done a great job in throwing his clothes in such deep crevices and corners in all his desperation. 

He walked into the kitchen to see Sehun making a cake with their little boy, Taemin sitting with food  all over his mouth, on his high chair. He had just started to sit up. Sehun turned around with a wet papertowel and gently wiped Taemin's mouth, taking him out of his high chair and gently placing him on the floor with some toys for him to play. 

Sehun turned around to face Jongin, revealing his barely there, baby bump. Jongin felt slightly guilty, but mostly happy. When Taemin hit six months, Sehun discovered he was pregnant again. He was often tired and weary and found the pregnancy and a small baby to be difficult to manage but they both loved their son and the little bean in his belly. They would take this unexpected pregnancy in stride. 

Along with Taemin, because Yifan was right, Sehun was pregnant out of wedlock. But that was NOT why he proposed, Sehun actually revealed the news after accepting Jongin's proposal. And again, not why they held the wedding so quickly, they just wanted to be married as soon as they could. 

There was a knock on the door before it opened revealing Junmyeon and Yifan. Their wedding took place a few months ago, after Junmyeon gave birth. Seems Jongin was right and Junmyeon got pregnant right after the proposal. Jongin held that over Yifan for a long time, claiming Yifan was lucky Junmyeon didn't have any older, intimidating brothers. Yifan often ignored him. 

They walked in with their 3 month old baby in tow, sleeping soundly in his carseat. Tao was utterly adorable and the sweetest nephew ever. 

Sehun hugged and greeted both Yifan and Junmyeon, setting some breakfast in front of them before he came to stand before Jongin. He planted a sweet kiss on Jongin's lips and hugged him tightly, just swaying. "I love you so much, Nini and everything about this is perfection."

"I agree, and I love you more. I may be the cop, but you're the robber. You stole my heart." Jongin replied, hugging him back just as tightly. 

Junmyeon and Yifan looked on with knowing looks, agreeing wholeheartedly to that statement. 

That was until Taemin tried to grab Tao with uncoordination and was too roughly. The parents all jumped, moving Taemin away from Tao. 

Things really were perfect. Almost.


End file.
